


Remember

by ladynefelibata



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Junjou Romantica, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynefelibata/pseuds/ladynefelibata
Summary: Inoko ha olvidado quién es, pero sus amigos y familiares no, y en su búsqueda para responder a todas sus preguntas y sobre todo por qué se le aparece en sus sueños un barco pirata con nueve tripulantes en ella, un peligro aparece en su mundo y la única manera de eliminarlo es ir a la Escuela de Magia que dirige el hombre que la acogió cuando estuvo en peligro muchos años atrás. Para ello, contará con la ayuda de un trío que cada año escolar se mete en problemas debido al chico con un rayo en su frente, un chico de pelo platino y ojos tristes y un extraño hombre del Espacio que viaja en una cabina de policía de los años 50.¿Conseguirá Inoko recordar aquello que ha olvidado?





	1. Shelter

Miles de espadas chocaban, pero su sonido era amortiguado por todos los gritos, llantos y escombros cayendo al suelo que aquella batalla había provocado.

Una madre llevaba en sus brazos a dos bebés de un año apenas, un niño y una niña de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y pelo castaño claro que miraban todo asustados, pero sin ninguna lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas mientras la mujer corría para ponerse a salvo.

-¡MASUMI!- Vociferó una voz grave que hizo temblar todo. La mujer miró asustada el castillo donde estaba quien gritado su nombre y agarró a los niños con más fuerza, corriendo más deprisa, aunque no vio uno de los escombros en el suelo y tropezó, cayendo ella y ambos niños también que empezaron a llorar con fuerza. La niña seguía bajo el brazo de su madre, pero el niño había caído un metro delante de ambas. La mujer, aún en el suelo, intentó cogerle, pero un hombre de los que habían irrumpido en su hogar, un pirata, apareció delante y le cogió en lo alto. Era alto y llevaba un casco dorado que solo mostraba su barbilla y sus ojos llenos de odio mientras que su pelo era largo y rubio y mostraba los estragos de todas las muertes y horas que llevaban de lucha.

-¡No!- Gritó la mujer al ver que aquel hombre había cogido al niño, pero eso no le hizo dudar ni un momento y, tan pronto como cogió al niño, lo lanzó al vacío desde un agujero que había en el suelo y que mostraba parte del mundo que había bajo ellos. La mujer gritó de dolor y, como si alguien la hubiera escuchado, una luz muy brillante apareció detrás de ellas y que murmuraba un nombre.

Inoko

Inoko

-¡Inoko!-

Unos golpes en la puerta y la suave voz de mi madre me hicieron despertar de golpe. Me senté rápido en la cama y necesité unos segundos para recobrar el sentido y saber que no seguía durmiendo. Ante el mínimo contacto de mis pies con el suelo un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y observé la pared segundos, tal vez minutos hasta que mi madre volvió a llamarme.

-Llegarás tarde a clase.- Y oí sus pasos alejarse de mi habitación. Eché mis brazos a ambos lados intentando desperezarme y moví el dedo índice haciendo que el armario se abriera y el uniforme del colegio se acercara a mí. Maga de nacimiento pero sin poder usar mis poderes de la forma que yo quiera. Un chasquido y oí el agua de la ducha caer. Otro chasquido y el ventanal se abrió de par en par, dejando una suave brisa entrar y los sonidos de los pájaros llenar mis oídos.

-Un nuevo día.- Murmuré al levantarme y dejar que mis pies fueran solos al cuarto de baño, con el uniforme yendo detrás de mí como un soldado.

-Buenos días tesoro.- Saludó mi madre con una sonrisa cuando entré en el gran salón. Mi padre se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que me sentara en mi sitio. Haruhiko tan sólo levantó la vista el periódico unos segundos y siguió leyéndolo. Buenos días para ti también querido hermano.

Nada más sentarme, Tanaka, nuestro mayordomo, puso el desayuno enfrente de mí como si estuviéramos en la antigüedad donde la servidumbre hacía todo para la gente de alta cuna. Le di las gracias con una pequeña sonrisa y empecé a comer en silencio, ignorando la conversación que mis padres estaban teniendo. La misma rutina de siempre, mis padres hablando de mi futuro y Haruhiko, en algunos momentos, comentando las nuevas ideas que tenía para aumentar la fama del nombre de nuestra familia.

-Por cierto cielo, después del colegio te instalarás con tu hermano Akihiko.- Comentó mi padre y por la cara de felicidad que puse él y mi madre rieron, en cambio Haruhiko hizo un sonido desagradable con la garganta. Le miré amenazadoramente y volví a mirar a mis padres.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Tres meses. Tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a un viaje de negocios al extranjero y Haruhiko vendrá con nosotros.- Me levanté de la mesa y fui a abrazarles con fuerza, dejando clara mi respuesta. -Los criados harán tu maleta. Tan sólo coge lo que vayas a necesitar.- Asentí y salí del salón. Al estar sola me elevé quedando sobre unos centímetros sobre el suelo y fui volando hasta mi habitación. Guardé en una pequeña mochila lo necesario: mis libretas y estuches de dibujos; un par de libros para leer durante la estancia; mi pequeño estuche de maquillaje donde guardo únicamente el eyeliner, rímel y pintalabios de color rojo, mi color favorito y, por último, guardé mi colgante con un pequeño rubí en forma de lágrima que tengo desde que soy muy pequeña. Lo observé durante largo rato, colgado en mi palma, sintiendo mi cabeza llenarse de imágenes y ruidos que pasaban rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a centrarme en alguno. Cada vez que lo observaba sentía que había algo que debo recordar, algo bastante importante y que puede dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que me llenan cada día.

Di una vuelta por toda la habitación y ahora observé las paredes, decoradas con dibujos hechos por mí y por fotografías de todos los lugares en los que he estado y junto con mis mejores amigos.

-¡Inoko, vas a llegar tarde!- Mi madre volvió a sacarme de mi trance. Moví la mano y algunas prendas de ropa fueron hasta mi maleta que se cerró hasta entrar el último pantalón ya doblado. Coloqué la mochila de clase sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano mientras que en la otra agarré mi móvil junto a los auriculares, lista para mi camino hasta el instituto. -Hasta dentro de tres meses.- Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, mi madre ya me esperaba allí y me abrazó con fuerza, incluso sentí sus lágrimas mojar el jersey. Me sigue sorprendiendo que se preocupe tanto, hasta yo me he acostumbrado a sus viajes tan largos. Supongo que serán cosas de madres. -Pórtate bien en casa de tu hermano y ayúdale a él y a Misaki en todo lo que necesiten.- Puse mi mano en su hombro y rodé los ojos. También sigue sorprendiéndome que después de estos años todavía no sepa que hago esas cosas.

-Despídete de papá y Haruhiko por mí.- Besé la mejilla de mi madre y salí corriendo de mi casa. Siempre era la misma historia: ellos se van por mucho tiempo, yo me quedo sola o en casa de Akihiko y cuando vuelven dicen que no lo harán de nuevo, pero al mes ya están preparando su siguiente viaje. La misma historia de siempre.

Coloqué los auriculares en mis orejas y enseguida la música llenó mis oídos: Shelter, de Porter Robinson y Madeon. Unos segundos y de nuevo esa sensación de que un mundo se abre ante mí volvió a inundar mi cuerpo hasta la última de las células. Mis pasos se convirtieron en pequeños saltos y mis brazos, extendidos a ambos lados, hacían aparecer pequeñas flores que pasaban inadvertidas para las personas que corrían pasando por mi lado. Resoplé y una pequeña brisa hizo mover los árboles, mi pelo y los papeles de un empresario que venía hacia mí y empezó a maldecir en voz alta. Reí por lo bajo y seguí mi camino al ritmo de la música.

_I could never find the right way to tell you_   
_Have you noticed I've been gone?_   
_Cause I left behind the home that you made me_   
_But I will carry it along_

Al llegar al instituto vi a Kaho esperándome en la puerta junto con Len, ambos abrazados y de vez en cuando él le susurraba cosas al oído de mi pelirroja amiga que hacían que ella riera como una tonta enamorada. Esa pareja cada día conseguía que mi corazón se enterneciera por la ternura con la que se trataban. Les saludé y entramos en el recinto, viendo a lo lejos, justo delante de la figura del hada representativa del colegio a nuestros amigos: Yunoki, aunque prefiero llamarle Azuma, Keiichi, Kazuki, Ryotaro, Shoko, Nao y Mio. Aunque faltaba alguien....

-¿Quién soy?- Su voz susurrándome en mi oído me enterneció y sus manos taparon mi visión de lo que me rodeaba.

Reí mientras me daba la vuelta y apartaba con lentitud sus manos de mi rostro, quedándome estática al ver sus ojos azules mirarme con cariño. -Hola.- Cogió mi cara y plantó sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo el beso profundo, pero a la vez bastante tiernos. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar a las chicas suspirando y deseando estar en mi situación mientras jadeaban por él, Kaji Aoi. Y no las culpaba, un chico alto, fuerte, con un pelo rubio que brillaba siempre; y que era muy suave para acariciar; unos ojos azules que enamoran al instante y sobre todo que era un chico inteligente al que se le daba bastante bien cualquier deporte. Cualquiera lo consideraba el chico perfecto.

_And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_   
_I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_   
_And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_   
_Until you're gone_

-¿Qué tal estás?- Entrelazamos nuestros dedos al acercarnos a nuestro grupo a quienes saludamos al tenerlos delante.

-Bien. Mis padres y Haruhiko se irán de viaje de negocios tres meses.- Me abrazó por los hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del instituto.

-¿Te quedarás con Akihiko, no?- Asentí al subir las escaleras y saludando de vuelta a las personas que pasaban por nuestro lado.

-Y conoceré a su pareja. Llevan ya un tiempo viviendo juntos.- Kaji ya sabía de Misaki, el chico diez años menor que Usagi y hermano de su mejor amigo Takahiro. A decir verdad, Kaji se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que haría cualquier otra persona.

Kaji y yo nos conocimos cuando llegué a este Instituto hace varios años ya. Me gustó en cuanto le vi, todas las chicas lo hacen, pero nunca dije nada. Tuve la oportunidad cuando tuvimos que hacer un trabajo para Historia y pasamos juntos muchas noches hasta tarde, tanto en su casa como en la mía, conociéndonos el uno al otro hasta pasar de ser conocidos a amigos y que mis sentimientos hacia él se fortalecieran. Pero entonces conocí al Doctor con sus historias del Universo, del Tiempo y las aventuras que me ofrecía con su TARDIS. ¿Cómo rechazar tal oferta? Acepté de inmediato y mis padres, aunque se negaron al principio, me dejaron ir con aquel misterioso hombre del espacio que podía viajar por el tiempo y el espacio en aquella nave más grande en el interior. La excusa que dimos al instituto fue que un cliente de la empresa de mi padre me había conseguido un curso de dibujo en Londres y que estaría fuera un año. El día que volví, en cuanto puse un pie en mi clase, los brazos de Kaji me atraparon y sus labios me besaron con tanto cariño que mis piernas temblaron y tuve que apoyarme a él para no caer al suelo de una forma muy vergonzosa. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos y os puedo decir, que han sido los días más felices de mi vida.

-¿Crees que dejará que aparezca en su puerta para poder verte?- Entramos en nuestra clase y me senté en mi asiento, estando él apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Tal vez con la ayuda de Misaki lo consiga.- Los dos reímos y cuando el profesor apareció, nos despedimos con pequeñas sonrisas y él se sentó en su asiento justo delante de mí mientras que Kaho se sentaba a mi derecha.

El profesor, tras pasar lista, comenzó con la clase, aunque mis ojos ya miraban por la ventana, escuchando la explicación a lo lejos, amortiguada por miles de pensamientos que ya habían llenado mi mente.

_When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you_   
_I know words won't be enough_   
_And they won't need to know the names or our faces_   
_But they will carry on for us_

La canción de repetía continuamente y mi vista observaba a los pájaros volar de un lado a otro. Mi interior deseaba y suplicaba sentirme así de libre, poder dejar todo atrás y unirme a ellos en el cielo y entre las nubes. Suspiré y apoyé la barbilla sobre mi mano.

¿Por qué cada día me siento así? Esto no es un capricho de un sólo día o semana, llevo sintiéndome de este modo desde que el Doctor me dejó de nuevo en mi casa. ¿Acaso sucedió algo mientras me encontraba con él?, ¿algo que no logro recordar?

Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo olvidar y dejar atrás esas aventuras? Conocer alienígenas todos los días, incluso pelear con algunos; descansar en algún planeta remoto de otro Sistema lejano al Solar con dos soles tostándote la piel; conocer reyes, emperadores de planetas muy lejanos. Olvidar todo aquello era imposible y volver a la rutina que tenía antes de conocerle era más imposible todavía. Mi cuerpo necesitaba vivir todo aquello de nuevo, y aunque sea feliz aquí con mis amigos y familia, lo era más aún con las historias que viví con él.

El Doctor, un hombre extraño. Siempre vestía con una larga gabardina marrón, playeras rojas y llevando su pelo castaño levantado en un tupé que aun así estaba con varios mechones descolocados y sus ojos marrones mirándote como loco. En el fondo era un niño, que observaba y se acercaba a cada persona, objeto y lugar como si guardara una historia, un misterio o una simple aventura digna de vivir y apuntar. Le conocí hace un año y medio, aunque en realidad fue él quien me conoció. Se supone que conocer a alguien debe suceder de una manera normal, pero con él no lo fue. Caminaba tan tranquila por la calle, volvía de comprar algunas cosas con Kaho, cuando se puso delante de mí y con su sonrisa de loco pero que atrajo enseguida, me dijo 'hola, me llamo el Doctor' y cogió mi mano, tirando de mí hasta que llegamos a la TARDIS, su máquina que le permite viajar, con el aspecto de una cabina de policía británica de los años 50 y que era más grande por dentro que por fuera, aunque en realidad dije lo contrario: es más pequeña por fuera. Fui la primera en decir algo así. Ahí empezamos nuestra aventura y, siendo sincera, fue el mejor año de toda mi vida. Por eso cuando me dejó de nuevo con mis padres, los días siguientes se convirtieron en los peores. No podía olvidar todo lo que viví con él y aún así, con el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces, este sentimiento no se ha ido ni un solo segundo.

_And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_   
_I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_   
_And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_   
_Until you're gone_

-Y eso es todo por hoy.- Nuestra profesora de arte dio por finalizada la clase y todos en el aula recogieron sus cosas a velocidad luz para irse a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Te vienes?- Preguntó Kaji enfrente de mí, pero negué ligeramente con una sonrisa. -¿Vuelves al ático?-

-Me relaja.- Esto es lo que me gustaba de él. Sabía que al final de cada clase me gustaba ir al ático y quedarme en el borde durante horas hasta que la campana que anuncia el cierre del colegio inunda mis oídos.

-Te quiero.- Acercó su cara a la mía.

-Lo sé.- Fue lo único que dije antes de que besara mis labios y se fuera andando hacia atrás y sin separar su mirada de mí. Así era él, un idiota adorable.

-Hasta mañana señorita Usami.- La profesora se despidió de mí y salió como una bala. Hice un ademán con la mano como despedida aun sabiendo que lo hacía a la nada.

Con un suspiro y un pequeño golpe de mi dedo sobre la mesa, todas mis cosas entraron en el maletín quedando todo de una forma ordenada. Sonreí por mi resultado y salí de la clase, yendo directa hacia el ático y paseando por los vacíos pasillos, inertes de vida y cuyas paredes gritaban todas las conversaciones que han escuchado a lo largo de todos estos años.

Subí las escaleras y empujé la puerta metálica hasta sentir el viento del exterior rozar mi piel.

Vengo aquí desde que dejé los viajes con el Doctor. De esta manera comencé a relajarme e internar evadirme de todo lo que llevaba sintiendo. Al principio no se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Kaji, hasta que un día él me siguió, ya preocupado por mi actitud al terminar las clases, y al verme de pie al borde del precipicio y con los ojos cerrados, me agarró con fuerza y volvió a colocarme con los pies en el suelo y me abrazó con fuerza, empezando a llorar sobre mi hombro mientras decía lo preocupado y el pánico que le había entrado al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si caía al vacío. Aquel día le expliqué todo, cómo me sentía y por qué comencé a ir al ático al terminar las clases, aunque evitando la existencia del Doctor. Lo último que recuerdo fue que empecé a llorar y cuando sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño.

De nuevo la canción que lleva todo el día pegada en mi cabeza volvió a inundar mis oídos a través de mis auriculares conectados al móvil y mis pies se subieron al borde del edificio. Esta era mi parte favorita, la música sonando, el viento mover mi peloy las vistas tan maravillosas de esta pequeña parte de la ciudad. Era el momento perfecto.

Estiré los brazos ligeramente a ambos lados y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, sacando poco a poco una gran sonrisa que abarcó todo mi rostro. Así sí era feliz, ¿por qué mis padres no eran capaces de entenderlo? Les quiero, son mis padres, pero ellos no sabían cómo me sentía, y si se lo contaba me mandarían a un psicólogo, o lo que es peor, dirían que la culpa la tiene Kaji. No porque les caiga mal, todo lo contrario, están encantados con que salga con el hijo de un importante político porque así nuestro apellido aumentaría en fama; cosa que no soporto; sino por echarle la culpa a nadie, aunque Haruhiko se la echaba a Usagi y yo salía en su defensa. Usagi sí que me entendía, somos muy parecidos y por eso cuando me voy a su apartamento disfruto más y estoy más relajada. Cuando se fue de mi casa hace diez años me quedé destrozada, pero con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo las visitas que le hacía cuando mis padres se iban me mejoraron. Eso quería hacer yo, irme de casa sin mirar atrás, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide y a día de hoy, sigo sin saber qué es. Parece que al final sí me gusta la vida de lujo que tengo pero no lo quiero admitir.

_And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_   
_I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_   
_And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_   
_Until you're gone_

Suspiré y cuando iba a bajar porque las campanadas anunciaban el cierre del colegio, un pequeño soplo de viento me hizo tambalear y caer al vacío. Ahora sí que podía escuchar la voz de Kaji diciéndome te lo dije. No iba a gritar, tenía mis poderes y no hacía falta temer. Y tampoco iba a mirar al suelo, aquello era algo que siempre decía cuando estaba volando o a punto de aterrizae. Estiré los brazos para poder impulsarse de nuevo al aire, pero de repente unos brazos me atraparon. Giré la cabeza para ver quién me había cogido y abrí los ojos como platos al ver quién era. ¿Ahora se digna en aparecer?

-¡¿Doctor?!- Y me sonrió de aquella manera que él siempre hacía y que había hecho que por un segundo, todo lo que llevaba sintiendo este último año desapareciera por completo.

_ **Continuará...** _


	2. Dibujos

-¿Me extrañabas?- Me bajó y nada más tener los pies en el suelo no pasó ni un segundo hasta que le pegué una bofetada que le dejó la mejilla rojiza. -¡Oye!- Exclamó con una mezcla de molestia y asombro mientras su mano acariciaba la zona afectada.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a reaccionar de una buena forma?- Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, mirándole mientras mi respiración pesada y que mostraba mi claro enfado sonaba por encima de los pájaros. -¡Te estuve esperando meses, creyendo que volverías a por mí!- Y me abrazó, ignorando mis quejas para que me soltara. Eso lo hizo aumentar la fuerza con sus brazos. Suspiré. -Sí te he echado de menos.- Murmuré mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos. El abrazo duró segundos, puede que minutos. Minutos donde se escuchaba mi llanto amortiguado por su pecho y su gabardina que poco a poco se iba llenando de lágrimas y por sus intentos de consuelos mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabeza lentamente.

-Y yo a ti también, pero comprende que todas mis acompañantes han terminado de una forma trágica y que ninguna ha vuelto.- Con sus grandes manos abarcó toda mi cara y sus ojos me miraron con tristeza. -Te he extrañado muchísimo.- Apoyó su frente sobre la mía mientras yo colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Nos quedamos en esa posición otro rato hasta que las campanas volvieron a resonar marcando el cierre del lugar y sobre todo haciendo que nos separemos dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Sonreí débilmente y quité mis lágrimas con la manga de mi uniforme. Él me sonrió también y mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, tal vez por las lágrimas o tal vez por la emoción.

-Tengo que ir a casa de Usagi, me estará esperando.- Chasqueé los dedos y mi maletín apareció siendo sujetado por mi mano mientras que sobre mi hombro se encontraba mi pequeña mochila. El Doctor rió y no separó su mirada de mi a medida que caminaba lentamente por su lado. A unos metros me giré y quedé enfrente de él. -¿Vienes?-

-Nada me gustaría más.- Se puso a mi lado y me ofreció su brazo. Estuvimos andando en silencio por todo el gran patio hasta salir allí. Entre unos árboles, a unos pocos metros, se encontraba la TARDIS. Igual de hermosa como recordaba, con su azul tan reluciente y que la hacía tan majestuosa. El Doctor se separó de mí y fue a un ritmo rápido para abrirme la puerta y permitirme entrar. Incluso el interior, todavía dando un aspecto descolocado, seguía poniéndome los pelos de punta. Me acerqué hasta el panel central y pasé mi mano por ella dándole una suave caricia. Sabía que a pesar de ser una máquina, seguía teniendo sentimientos. Cosas de los Señores del Tiempo.

-Hola preciosa, ¿me extrañabas?- La TARDIS como respuesta hizo sonar su ruido característico que me hizo sonreír hasta tener calambres en mis mejillas. -Lo tomaré como un sí.- Me senté en el sillón más cercano y vi al Doctor moverse de un lado a otro, bajando palancas y pulsando botones que hicieron mover toda la nave de una forma brusca. Era como recordaba y mi risa daba a conocer lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Él me miró y sonrió con ternura. Unos segundos más tarde todo paró y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome su mano como si me invitara a bailar porque me ha visto sola en una esquina del gran salón. Acepté esa invitación y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. -¿Por qué has vuelto?- Pregunté en cuanto me levanté, aún con nuestras manos unidas.

-A medianoche espérame en la terraza.- Besó mi frente y al cerrar mis ojos, escuché a lo lejos cómo abría la puerta con un chasquido.

-¿Una última aventura?-

-La mejor de todas.- Sonreí y al separar nuestras manos me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta, viendo la entrada del apartamento de Usagi. Sin girarme, escuché el característico sonido de la TARDIS yéndose finalmente de allí

Suspiré y fui decidida hasta la gran puerta de madera atravesando la pequeña verja que lo separaba de mí. Dos toques suaves pero a la vez seguros. Siempre que venía aquí y sus ojos violetas me miraban serios, sentía una pequeña emoción. Estar con Usagi me hacía feliz y aunque todo lo relacionado con él fuera un desastre (comida, limpieza, orden e incluso su trabajo), me encantaba venir y olvidarme durante un tiempo de la presión que era ser del clan Usamos con todo lo que eso suponía.

-Llegas tarde.- Fue lo único que dijo cuando abrió la puerta y , por primera vez, sus ojos no dieron tanto miedo. En ese momento comprendí que realmente había cambiado. Estar con ese Misaki le había vuelto más humano y me alegró enormemente.

-Lo sé.- Entré en el apartamento y un maravilloso olor llenó todos mis sentidos. Escuché a Usagi decir que se trataba de Okonomiyaki.

(N/A: El okonomiyaki es un plato originario de la región de Kansai, y contiene diferentes ingredientes, entre ellos calamar, carne de cerdo, bacon y camarones. Pero los vegetales juegan un papel importante en este plato, ya que también contiene generosas cantidades cebolla de verdeo, brotes de soja y repollo. Esta comida esta cubierta de una salsa color negra llamada "Salsa Okonomiyaki" y en muchos casos también se le pone mayonesa. Obviamente, estas salsas van a elección del consumidor.)

-La casa limpia, comida que huele de maravilla.- Mire a mi hermano mientras el cogía mi maletín y yo seguía sujetando mi mochila. -Te has encontrado a alguien decente.- Rodó los ojos y fue conmigo hasta el salón que a la vez era la cocina y el comedor, todo en un mismo espacio. Preparando las cosas vi a un muchacho moviéndose de un lado a otro y de una forma majestuosa, sacando platos, cubiertos y vasos que dejaba sobre la encimera a unos metros de la comida.

-¿Quien era Usagi-san?- Levantó su vista y se quedó estático al verme. Estaba claro que no me conocía y que Usagi no le había hablado de mí ni lo más mínimo.

-Encantada, soy Usami Inoko.- Hice una reverencia como saludo al muchacho que seguía sin saber qué estaba sucediendo. -La hermana de Akihiko.-

-¡¿Hermana?!- Se echó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la encimera, mirándonos como si viera al mismísimo diablo. Usagi puso su gran y fría mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Su madre se casó con mi padre.- Misaki ahora se puso a cuatro patas sobre el suelo rodeado de un aura oscura.

-En realidad no somos hermanos de sangre, ni siquiera compartimos los padres. Mi madre se casó con Fuyuhiko cuando yo tenía 5 años.- Reí al ver la situación y cómo estaba Misaki al escuchar que Usagi tenía más hermanos. Seguro que ya estaba pensando que algo malo sucedería cómo sucedió con Haruhiko hace unos meses ya.

-Exageras.- Mi hermano cogió la cafetera y se echó un poco en una taza, que al mínimo contacto del líquido explotó.

-¡Inconsciente!- Exclamó Misaki reincorporándose y pegando a Usagi en la cabeza. -¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las tazas calientes están en este armario?!- Y así, Misaki empezó a regañar a mi hermano. De forma inconsciente, sonreí al ver aquella escena y sobre todo lo mucho que Misaki amaba y se preocupaba por Usagi. No entiendo cómo mi padre no acepta del todo esta relación. -Disculpa Inoko, no me he presentado.- Se puso enfrente de mí y se inclinó como saludo. -Soy Takahashi Misaki.- Este muchacho era demasiado adorable para estar con el bruto de mi hermano.

-Es él.- Dijo Usagi poniendo su gran mano en la cabeza de él. Esta vez mostré una sonrisa más grande que las anteriores de cortesía y me acerqué a Misaki, cogiendo sus dos manos con efusividad.

-¡Es un gran placer conocerte al fin!, siento mucho que tengas que aguantar al serio de Usagi, pero en el fondo es muy dulce y como si fuera un niño pequeño. Recuerdo una vez que...-

-Inoko.- Dijo mi hermano en un tono firme, haciendo que callase en un segundo. -Es suficiente.- Y no volvió a decir nada, incluso cuando nos sentamos a cenar y Misaki me preguntaba por mi instituto, terminando por hablar de nuestros hobbies, enseñándole fotos de todos mis dibujos y él de todos los pasteles que había preparado. -¿Qué tal está tu madre?- Preguntó Usagi después de un rato en silencio, observando todo atentamente.

-Bien. Yendo mucho con padre a sus viajes de negocios. Entre eso y mis horas de práctica de ballet y violín apenas la veo.- Al ver la cara de preocupación de mi hermano y Misaki sonreí, intentando que no se quedaran así. Odio cuando alguien hace eso. -Pero está bien. Tan enérgica como siempre.-

-Ya sabes que siempre puedes venir cuando no quieras estar allí.- Dijo Usagi totalmente serio. Misaki abrió los ojos tanto que pensé que se le saldrían de la cara. Lo más probable es que haya sido por la frase que por la forma de decirlo, que ya es típica de él y si hablara de una forma contraria sería muy raro y tendríamos tres soluciones: drogas, el cansancio de escribir ha llegado a su límite haciéndole delirar o que alguien se está haciendo pasar por él y el verdadero está escondido en algún lugar remoto. Como pasó una vez en el colegio del abuelo.

-Gracias.- Sonreí y terminamos de cenar en silencio. Ayudé a Misaki a recoger los platos. Mientras limpiábamos los platos, comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo tocando el violín?- Asentí.

-Desde que llegué a Japón con mi madre y se casó con Fuyuhiko. Ambos quisieron que tocase un instrumento y tocarlo cuando hubiera fiestas en nuestra casa.- Suspiré. Adoro a mis padres, sobre todo a mi madre. Después de lo sucedido en nuestro antiguo hogar que nos hizo huir de allí, ha estado a mi lado protegiéndome desde entonces y sé que siempre quiso lo mejor para mí, pero cuando se casó y vio que ya no nos faltaría nada durante el resto de nuestras vidas, la mía se basó en clases y más clases hasta ocupar todo mi tiempo libre, incluso el más mínimo.

-No suenas muy entusiasmada.- Miré a Misaki, aquellos ojos verdes parecían entrar en mi mente con facilidad y saber lo que pensaba y a la vez sentía.

-Le he cogido gusto con el tiempo. Me relaja, y el ballet también. Son dos cosas que ya forman parte de lo que soy a día de hoy.- Sonreí y él hizo igual, terminando de lavar y guardar lo que nos quedaba. Usagi se encargó de dejar mis maletas en la habitación de Misaki, o por lo menos la que solía ser de él cuando comenzó a vivir aquí antes de trasladarse definitivamente a la habitación de mi hermano y hacer la relación más oficial.

Tras colocar mis cosas en las estanterías o en la mesa de estudio, agarre mis cosas del baño y anuncié que me daría un baño a Usagi y a Misaki que estaban tumbados en el sofá, mi hermano besándole en el cuello mientras el otro intentaba quitárselo de encima. Rodé los ojos y sonreí internamente, agradeciendo que no hubieran llegado a nada más estando yo delante.

Dejé la ropa en el suelo mientras la bañera se iba llenando y, nada más sumergirme en el agua, mis piernas se transformaron en una larga cola roja que sobresalía de la bañera y vi mi pelo, normalmente sobre mis hombros y liso, volverse rizado y alargarse hasta llegar a mis pechos. E incluso sin verlo, sabía que mis ojos azules se habían vuelto de un verde muy intenso.

Suspiré al ver aquel cambio en mí y pasé mis manos sobre mi estómago, en aquel espacio que había en mi estómago. Mis dedos acariciaban mi piel de un lado a otro, provocando que un pequeño escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y que mi piel se erizase.

Mientras me lavaba, comencé a tararear la melodía de una canción que mi madre solía cantar cuando era pequeña y en las frías noches en el colegio del abuelo cuando solíamos vivir allí antes de que ella conociera a Fuyuhiko, mi padrastro, y se casara con él.

Mis dedos pasaron a moverse en el aire y varios chorros de agua se elevaron y empecé a hacer formas con mi magia, desde animales que se movían de un lado a otro por todo el cuarto de baño, hasta rostros humanos: mi madre, mi padre, Haruhiko, Akihiko junto a Misaki, mis amigos del instituto, Kaji, Kaito y todas mis amigas las princesas sirenas. Y cuando empecé a reír al ver lo que las figuras hacían, de repente aparecieron diez rostros frente a mí que hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se congelase y sintiera mi respiración cortarse de golpe y mis pulmones se vaciasen.

Con un jadeo intentando coger aire, toda la magia de desvaneció y las figuras que seguían moviéndose por el lugar cayeron de golpe al suelo, incluso aquellos diez rostros. Nunca los había visto, pero....

¿Por qué mi corazón me estaba diciendo que sí?

En cuanto el agua desapareció de la bañera y los restos que había en el suelo se desvanecieron, yo ya estaba de nuevo con mi forma humana y estuve los siguientes minutos frente al espejo, con mi mirada perdida en mi reflejo. Miré mi pelo, mis ojos e incluso mi piel blanca. Siempre sentí que esta forma no era lo que yo era realmente. Todo esto era algo que me habían dado para ocultar algo pero, ¿qué?, ¿qué puede ser tan poderoso y peligroso a la vez que haya hecho que me oculte de esta manera? ¿Acaso había algo que yo no sabía?

Un par de golpes en la puerta llegaron a mis oídos y salí del trance en el que había entrado.

-Sí. Ya salgo.- Terminé de vestirme y salí del baño, donde Usagi esperaba junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Sin necesidad de decirme nada con palabras, sus ojos dijeron todo lo que se necesitaba decir en ese momento.

-Es tu vida y yo no soy quien para interponerme.- Dijo rompiendo con aquel silencio formado entre ambos. Asentí ligeramente y pasé por su lado, yendo directa hacia mi habitación, cuando su voz hablando de nuevo me paró. -Tan sólo ten cuidado.- Ni siquiera me giré, pero podía notar sus ojos sobre mí, mirándome preocupado.

Volví a asentir, dándole la espalda de manera que no veía mis ojos mirar al suelo ni mis dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior. Así, fui hasta mi habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, me apoye sobre ella y fui bajando lentamente hasta sentarme en el suelo, mirando el techo durante largo rato. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y me levanté, yendo hacia la mesa donde estaban algunos dibujos sueltos encima. Todos eran de paisajes, de templos de aquí en Japón, del colegio de magia donde estuve viviendo unos años antes de venir aquí y algunos de Kaji leyendo, sonriendo y, mis favoritas, algunos dibujos pequeños en un mismo folio de él durmiendo y de distintas maneras. 

Sonreí al ver todas las cosas que he estado haciendo estos últimos años y los acaricié como si se tratasen de un tesoro que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero entonces, vi al final de todos uno que me llamó la atención. Era un papel antiguo, y el lápiz que se ha usado para dibujar en él era más oscuro del que suelo utilizar. Lo agarré hasta ponerlo frente a mí y fruncí el ceño. Se trataba de un barco bastante hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo curioso. Tenía un león encabezando todo el barco y dos grandes mástiles que llevaban las velas, pero estaban dibujadas de una manera que no llegaba a ver lo que había dibujado en ellas. 

Aquel dibujo se me hacía bastante conocido y estaba haciendo que mi corazón latiera hasta que empecé a temer que se parase en cualquier momento. Mi estómago se revolvió como si hubiera miles de mariposas volando ahí dentro descontroladas y al mirar el dibujo una lágrima cayó sobre el papel y automáticamente llevé mi mano al rostro, sintiendo que mis mejillas se habían mojado por algunas lágrimas que estaban cayendo. Volví a mirar el dibujo y mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Solté el papel como si me estuviera quemando la mano y di un par de pasos hacia atrás. 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta y giré el rostro con un jadeo que se escapó de mis labios como si mi vida se hubiera ido con él. De nuevo llamaron a la puerta y me recompuse, quitando aquellas dos lágrimas que seguían cayendo y fui hasta allí. Agarré el picaporte con la mano y cerré los ojos para calmarme, olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Solté otro suspiro y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Misaki frente a mí. 

-He hecho café, por si te apetece.- 

-Ahora mismo bajo.- Sonreí y bajé con él las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, donde Usagi ya estaba tomando su taza, escribiendo junto con Suzuki que seguía ocupando medio sofá. 

Me senté junto a Misaki en el sofá de enfrente y continuamos hablando. Él me contaba de su vida en la Universidad y de su trabajo a media jornada en la misma editorial que Usagi, aunque él estaba en la sección de mangas y yo le hablé del instituto, de la oportunidad que tuve de entrar en la sección de músicos allí, pero que la rechacé y por eso empecé a ir a la sección más normal. También le hablé de cuando viví por un tiempo en Inglaterra, evitando el colegio de magia y sobre todo la mía que sentía que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo. Como una llama que empezaba a resurgir y se preparaba para causar un gran incendio. 

Estuvimos hablando hasta que el cielo se volvió oscuro y el reloj del salón marcó la hora. 

-¿No te vas a dormir?- Preguntó Misaki con sus ojos verdes mirándome curioso. Detrás de él, los ojos de Usagi miraban de diferente manera. 

-No, me quedaré un rato más aquí dibujando.- Le mostré la libreta y el lápiz y Misaki me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa que llenó mi cuerpo de una calidez que me cautivó. Aquel muchacho era lo que mi familia necesitaba, pero sobre todo Usagi y sonreí como agradecimiento a todo lo que estaba haciendo para mantener aquella relación a flote. 

Me despedí de ellos y observé cómo subían las escaleras, Misaki riñendo a Usagi mientras exclamaba un "y si intentas algo, el que duerma conmigo será Suzuki" hasta que se metieron en la habitación de mi hermano. Suspiré echando la cabeza hacia atrás y negando la cabeza para reorganizar todo lo que sucedía en mi cabeza, empecé a dibujar, dejando que mi mano se hiciera cargo de plasmar todo lo que había visto hoy. Dibujé aquel barco que seguía en el suelo de mi habitación y los diez rostros que aparecieron ante mi en la bañera y al terminar, con mi mano dolorida, observé todo, pero me quedé más tiempo observando los dos últimos. 

El primero tenía el pelo corto, y tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar dibujados, eran capaces de entrar en mí, de sentir que mi cuerpo aumentaba en temperatura y de mis labios salieran leves jadeos. El corazón latía más rápido, pero de una manera distinta que llevaba haciendo hoy, lo hacía de una manera que se me hacía bastante conocido como los otros rostros. Acaricié el rostro dibujado del hombre rudo; había decidido llamarle así; con el índice y sentí un escalofrío llenar todo mi cuerpo. 

Pero... El segundo era distinto. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo y sus ojos grandes me miraban como si vieran a alguien muy querido. Lo sentía familiar y cada vez que lo observaba, aquí en el papel, escuchaba una nana a lo lejos acompañado de risas. Pero esas risas empezaron a convertirse en gritos, espadas chocando en un combate, en llantos y en una nana que conseguía calmar aquel ruido tan horrible.

Igual que antes, solté el papel que cayó al suelo y lo observé unos segundos, respirando aceleradamente. Mi cabeza empezó a arder y me agarré a ella con las manos colocadas a ambos lados, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y aguantando el grito que estaba subiendo por mi garganta y golpeando en mis labios para salir con fuerza al exterior.

Y, como si una fuerza se hubiera apoderado de todo mi cuerpo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y noté la magia llenarme por completo hasta las yemas de todos mis dedos. Pero cuando noté que llegaba a su punto culme, que algo iba a suceder, escuché un sonido desde la terraza. El Doctor había llegado.

La magia desapareció y, aún sentada, miré hacia el exterior. La TARDIS terminaba de aparecer por completo ye levanté. No di ni un paso hacia fuera cuando le vi abrir la puerta y mirarme con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

-¿Preparada?- Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas, aunque al verme sonreír, a unos metros de él, me tendió su mano de nuevo. Fui corriendo hacia él y acepté su mano, entrando juntos en la TARDIS. -¿A dónde quieres ir?- Dio una vuelta por todo el panel y se puso enfrente de mí, juntando de nuevo nuestras manos y levantándolas hacia el techo.

-¿A dónde quiero ir?- Me separé de él y fui andando alrededor del panel, acariciándolo con los dedos a la vez que repetía aquella misma pregunta una y otra vez, bajando el tono hasta que me quedé callada. -Quiero ver....- Volví a ponerme enfrente de él y puse mis brazos en mi espalda, uniendo mis manos. -Quiero ver algo increíble.-

-Pues allá iremos.- Puso las coordenadas sin tener en cuenta la fecha ni el lugar. Bajó la palanca y la nave empezó a moverse bruscamente como siempre ha hecho, por lo que nos agarramos con fuerza mientras nos mirábamos con grandes sonrisas. Me sentía feliz y olvidé este año separados, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Me sentía como el casa. -Hemos llegado.- Se alejó de la central y me miró con sus ojos brillando con fuerza. -Vamos.- A grandes pasos llegó hasta la puerta, se colocó su gabardina de siempre y extendió su brazo como la escena famosa de Titanic en la que Leonardo DiCaprio le ofrece su mano a Kate Winslet. Sonreí y fui corriendo hacia él, cogiendo de nuevo su mano y dejando que me guiase como ha hecho desde que le conocí.

~

-¿Usagi-san?- Preguntó Misaki levantando el rostro de la almohada y en cuanto su cuerpo se movió, la sábana fue hacia atrás descubriendo su pecho desnudo.

-Sigue durmiendo.- Murmuró Akihiko lanzándole una tierna sonrisa y saliendo de allí antes de que Misaki volviera a caer dormido sobre el colchón, agotado de la sesión de sexo que habían tenido momentos antes. Akihiko vio todo el salón vacío y su expresión mostraba seriedad. Le caía bien el Doctor, pero después de lo sucedido la última vez que su hermana pequeña se fue con él era normal que cualquiera desconfiara de aquel ser que viajaba con una cabina de policía británica de los años 50 que se presentó sin Inoko detrás y dijo dos simples palabras que derrumbaron su mundo.

"Ha desaparecido"

Aquel día quiso pegarle y de no ser por Masumi, la madre de Inoko, el Doctor habría tenido a día de hoy varias cicatrices por todo su rostro.

Bajó hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo el rostro con las palmas de sus manos, suspirando cansado. Al apoyar las palmas sobre la frente, abrió los ojos y vio un papel bajo el sillón. Frunció el ceño y estiró el brazo para ver de qué se trataba, abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo el terror y la sorpresa apoderarse de todo su cuerpo al ver lo que había dibujado ahí.

-Imposible...- Su voz tembló como nunca había hecho y sus manos empezaron a temblar al sujetar el dibujo. Presa del pánico, se levantó y mientras sujetaba con una mano el dibujo, con la otra sacó su móvil y buscó desesperado un número. Al tercer toque aquella voz sonó al otro lado de la línea. -Tenemos un problema. Creo que los ha recordado.- Y sus ojos miraron al cielo.

_ **Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masumi (la madre de Inoko), el segundo rostro que Inoko se quedó mirando al dibujar los otros nueve y el barco, e Inoko, son invención mía. 
> 
> Aquí hago referencia al otro anime que tendrá mucha importancia más adelante en la historia y que iré mencionando en algunos momentos.


	3. Mi Señor del Tiempo

-¡Me dijiste el cubo azul!- Exclamé molesta entrando en la TARDIS con el Doctor detrás de mí que cerró la puerta con rapidez antes de que aquel alienígena. A medida que caminaba hacia el panel, intenté quitarme una mucosa verde que nos habían lanzado unos alienígenas para nada agradables y que desprendía un desagradable olor. 

-¡Te dije el no azul!- Me contesto el Doctor detrás de mí, lanzando su gabardina lejos de él y acercándose a mí. En su rostro había una mueca de desagrado al ver cómo le habían dejado a él también. -¿Te encuentras bien?- 

-He vivido aventuras peores.- Reí, pero él me miró serio. -Estoy bien. No he recibido ningún rasguño.- Intenté acariciarle el rostro, pero mis dedos se llenaron de más mucosidad asquerosa y sacudí mi mano hasta quitar un poco. Ambos nos miramos y empezamos a reír al ver nuestro estado. -Gracias Doctor.- Sonreí como nunca había sonreído y él respondió de la misma manera. Del panel, agarró un pañuelo seco y se acercó a mi. Cogió mi cara con una mano mientras que la otra fue limpiando la mucosidad de mi rostro, nuestros ojos sin dejar de mirarnos ni un solo segundo. Al terminar, bajó la mano con el pañuelo, dejó la que estaba en mi mejilla ahí y acercó sus labios hasta mi frente. 

-Eres única, Inoko.- Juntó nuestras frentes y sonreímos.

-Y tú eres el mejor.- Nos quedamos un par de segundos así, hasta que yo fui la primera en dar un paso hacia atrás. -Pero yo necesito darme un merecido baño.- El Doctor rió y asintió, yendo directo hacia el panel. Antes de adentrarme en los múltiples pasillos laberinto de la nave me quedé observándole unos segundos, viendo cómo rodeaba el panel, acariciándolo con cariño hasta pararse en una foto. Nuestra foto. 

Aún recuerdo el día que nos hicimos aquella foto. El Doctor me prometió ir a un spa con tres soles que pondrían mi piel más tostada en cuestión de minutos, y así fue, pero mientras estaba tumbada con una refrescante bebida de ese planeta, hubo un accidente y cuando fuimos a investigar porque su faceta de aventurero y de meterse en todo lo "fascinante", nos atacaron con un gas y lo siguiente que recordé fue que estaba encerrada en una gran nave espacial. Se trataba de unos alienígenas lagartos con forma humanoide y su emperador quería casarse conmigo. 

Todo fue demasiado rápido en aquella ceremonia en contra de mi voluntad. El Doctor irrumpió en aquel salón seguido de todos los prisioneros y tras dar un discurso y de darme un beso para soltar toda la adrenalina, huimos de allí bastante lejos. 

Acabamos en un pueblo al sur de Francia bastante peculiar. Estaba oculto a la vista del resto del mundo y lo más llamativo fue la magia que residía allí. Todo el pueblo se dividía en brujos de la oscuridad, brujos de la luz y los sinmagia, viviendo todos en armonía. Aunque lo mejor eran las hadas que cuidaban de los niños. El pueblo se llamaba Fairy Oak y fuimos acogidos por una maravillosa familia, los Periwinkle. Sus hijas gemelas, a pesar de ser idénticas, sus formas de ser eran completamente lo opuesto pero de una manera que se complementaban. Ambas eran brujas, pero brujas especiales, una de ellas, la mayor que se llamaba Pervinca, era una bruja de la oscuridad, la primera de la familia; mientras que la segunda hermana, Vainilla, era una bruja de la luz. 

Estuvimos allí unos pocos días y coincidía con la fiesta del Solsticio de Verano a la que el Doctor y yo asistimos vestidos con ropas que nos dejaron. Bailamos, reímos, vimos la hoguera que encendieron donde lanzaron objetos o prendas de ropa que ya no utilizaban y yo acabé tocando el violín con el resto de la banda. Cuando la fiesta estaba en su punto más alto, nos sacaron una foto al Doctor a mí y en ella nos mirábamos sonrientes y con cariño. Muchos llegaron a pensar que éramos pareja y, aunque me hubiese gustado, yo ya sabía desde el principio que sus dos corazones ya pertenecían a otra mujer. 

Volviendo a la realidad, el Doctor sonrió acariciando nuestra foto y volvió a dejarla en su sitio, en una pequeña estantería que tenía en lo alto el panel de control y esa fue mi señal para ir al cuarto de baño. 

En cuanto me metí en el agua, transformé mi cola de sirena por mis piernas, pero eso no evitó que mi pelo y mi color de ojos cambiasen también. Agarré un mechón entre mis dedos y me quedé observándolo largo rato. Con todo lo sucedido estas últimas horas no he podido pararme a pensar en aquellos dibujos. Pensar en por qué siento que son importantes, que guardan algo mucho más que un simple trazado en un papel, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que yo lo haya olvidado? 

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme muchísimo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

-Si tan sólo mi corazón y mi mente pudieran ponerse de acuerdo...- Susurré estirando los brazos hacia el techo de cristal que mostraba un inmenso cielo estrellado, aunque sabía que no era auténtico sino una simulación de lo que la TARDIS era capaz de hacer en cada una de las habitaciones. 

Cuando salí del baño ya sin ningún resto de aquella mucosidad, el Doctor miraba algo en la pantalla. A deducir por su ceño fruncido y sus ojos preocupados, aquello que miraba no era nada bueno. 

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pegó un pequeño bote por el susto y me miró. Al principio fue con tristeza pero a la vez de sorpresa, aunque a los pocos segundos se recompuso y se acercó a mí. El que ya no tuviera la mucosidad por encima, era un misterio, pero así era él. 

-No.- Sonrió un poco al estar frente a mí. -No ocurre nada.- Sonreí de vuelta y anduve hasta el pequeño sillón que tenía y mientras él movía palancas y giraba ruedas del panel, yo me quedé mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. 

-Doctor.- Elevé mi cuello hasta mirarle. -¿Alguna vez has sentido que has olvidado algo muy importante de tu vida pero no logras recordar el qué?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me observó. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. 

-Por nada. Es sólo que...- Pero no sabía ni cómo explicar todo lo de los dibujos y lo que estaba sintiendo. -Nada. Es una tontería.- Y nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que otra pregunta cruzó mi mente. -¿Por qué has vuelto?- Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. 

-Me voy a regenerar y quería despedirme.- Todo se paró a mi alrededor. No, imposible. Acabamos de reencontrarnos, ¿por qué tiene que suceder ahora? -Inoko...- El Doctor me miraba preocupado, incluso triste, en cuanto vio las primeras lágrimas caer antes de que las siguiesen muchas más antes de tapar mi rostro con las dos manos. -Sabías que este momento iba a llegar.- 

-Lo sé. Es sólo...- Intenté coger aire para continuar hablando, pero mi pecho me apretaba al respirar y la garganta comenzó a arder cuando intentaba decir alguna palabra. -Es demasiado pronto.- Sentí sus manos sobre las mías y las apartó para que le viera arrodillado frente a mí. -Te voy a echar mucho de menos.- Gimoteé. 

-Y yo a ti también, pero se que mi futuro yo te seguirá queriendo como yo lo hice.- Se acercó a mí hasta juntar nuestras frentes. -Eres muy especial, Inoko, y te mereces todo el amor del universo.- Intenté sonreír, pero eso hizo que más lágrimas fueran cayendo por mis mejillas. -Mi gran bruja.- 

-Mi señor del tiempo.- Nos miramos a los ojos. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y estuvimos así durante largos minutos en los que mi llanto quedó atrás y ya sonreía por todos los recuerdos felices a su lado, todas las aventuras, las risas y los secretos que compartimos durante aquellos 365 días juntos. 

No dijimos nada cuando nos separamos y tampoco cuando yo me senté en el sillón y él se movía por todo el panel, pulsando botones y bajando palancas. Ni siquiera abrimos nuestros labios cuando la TARDIS se movió unos segundos y se paró, dejando claro que ya estaba en casa. Tampoco dijimos nada cuando yo empecé a andar hasta la puerta, sabiendo que él no iba detrás de mí. Estiré mi brazo hasta agarrar el pomo. Sólo tenía que girarlo y esta etapa con el Doctor se acabaría para siempre, sin vuelta atrás, sin terceras veces. Sólo tenía que girar el pomo para volver una vez más a mi vida normal. 

Lo solté. Lo solté y me giré para ir corriendo hacia el Doctor que me abrazó con fuerza, incluso le sentí llorar, pero eso sería un secreto que quedará entre él y yo. Me separé unos centímetros de él aunque sin soltar el abrazo para mirarle, con nuestros rostros muy cerca. Podía haberle besado en los labios ahí mismo, pero en cambio, le cogí de las mejillas, acariciando su piel con mis pulgares y, tras sonreírnos, ambos con los ojos acuosos, subí mis labios hasta su frente y le besé ahí, en la misma zona que él siempre me besaba cada vez que volvíamos a la TARDIS después de alguna batalla o de alguna visita en un planeta lejano o época. Con eso terminaba el ciclo, con este beso le dejaba ir y al mismo tiempo le agradecía todo lo vivido juntos. Le agradecía por confiar en mí siempre, por defenderme, por apoyarme cuando mis poderes se descontrolaban. Pero, sobre todo, le agradecía que me hubiera querido cómo nadie lo había hecho nunca. 

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y al abrirla, los rayos de sol ya se asomaban por el horizonte y desde la inmensa terraza del apartamento de Usagi pude ver el sol entre los grandes edificios, dando comienzo al nuevo día. Al girarme vi a Usagi desde el salón y fui hasta él. El Doctor seguía en la TARDIS y, con un simple movimiento de mano, se despidió de nosotros, pero, sobre todo, se despidió de mí y aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba se grabó en mi corazón una vez más. 

Y con eso desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí o en mi vida. 

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Usagi a mi lado y yo asentí, mirando de nuevo el sol frente a nosotros. 

-Estoy bien.- Entré en el apartamento con una sonrisa que estuvo junto a mí el resto del día. Incluso los dibujos que hice y lo que afectaban a mi cabeza se borraron de mi memoria, como si nunca hubieran existido. 

~

-¿Preparada?- Preguntó Kaji a si lado y le miró. Sujetaba su carpeta con fuerza y sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de terror y emoción por lo que iba a pasar a continuación. 

-¿Y tú?- 

-Estoy a tu lado, así que no tengo nada que temer.- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y estiró el brazo hasta que su mano llegó a la puerta. Al otro lado estaban todos sus compañeros del aula, expectantes del festival del colegio y que Inoko y Kaji, al ser la presidenta y el vicepresidente del consejo de alumnos, se encargarían de organizar todo para que quede perfecto. 

Al entrar los alumnos se quedaron en silencio en cuanto les vieron y mientras Kaji se quedaba a un lado de la mesa, Inoko ya colocó sus papeles y su carpeta encima. 

-Bien, este año nos toca organizar gran parte del festival.- Comenzó a decir. -Y al ser el último curso del instituto nuestro deber es dejar nuestra huella, que nos recuerden en los próximos años, por lo que nuestra participación y nuestras ideas deben ser de lo mejor que haya visto este lugar. ¿Quién tiene ideas?- Algunos alumnos levantaron la mano e Inoko escuchó y apuntó cada una de las ideas. Así, la siguiente hora fue de debatir y elegir la temática que tendría su aula, los deportes que harían y los puestos de comida o de juegos que tendrían en el patio y en sus clases. 

-Un karaoke sería una buena idea.- Comentó Kahoko al fondo del aula. -Y podríamos hacer un concurso en el que todos voten al que mejor haya cantado. Y el que gane, tendrá un boleto gratis para todas las atracciones y puestos de comida.-

-Kaho. Eres genial.- Dijo Inoko desde la mesa y su amiga sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Bien, teniendo todas las ideas hechas, mañana mismo podemos empezar con los preparativos.- Inoko dio una palmada mientras ponía los pies de nuevo en el suelo. -Muchas gracias a todos por venir.- Kaji y ella se inclinaron como agradecimiento y a los pocos minutos muchos ya se fueron, quedando tan sólo ellos dos y Kaho.

-¿Hablamos esta noche?- Preguntó Kaji acariciando el rostro de Inoko y dejando un mechón detrás de su oreja. Inoko asintió y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso. 

-¡Kaji!, ¿vamos?- Ryotaro apareció desde la puerta. Kaji asintió y le dio otro beso en los labios antes de coger su maletín y salir del aula moviendo su mano como despedida y mirando con una sonrisa una vez más a Inoko. 

-Le miras como si estuvieras enamorada de él.- Dijo Kaho al lado de su amiga que la miró con una sonrisa. 

-Tal vez... Aunque es muy pronto para decirlo.- Inoko movió su mano y las mesas y sillas que estaban descolocada volvieron a su sitio como si nadie las hubiera movido ni un centímetro y con un chasquido, su maletín atravesó el aula hasta llegar a su mano. 

Kaho sabía de sus poderes desde que Inoko llegó al instituto. Le estaba enseñando las instalaciones y en uno de los edificios estaban haciendo obras. Ese día hacía viento y una ráfaga hizo que un cubo que estaba al borde de una tabla se cayera. Inoko se dió cuenta que caería sobre su nueva compañera y tras gritar su nombre, estiró los brazos y el cubo se quedó suspendido en el aire. Kahoko, que cerró los ojos y se protegió la cabeza, al abrirlos vio el cubo encima de ella y cuando quiso gritar, Inoko le tapó los labios con la mano y tuvo que contarle aquel secreto en un lugar alejado de cualquier ojo curioso. Aquel día surgió una fuerte amistad entre ambas amigas y desde entonces hasta día de hoy, Kahoko guardó el secreto. Kaho se convirtió en la mejor amiga que Inoko podía tener y se sentía orgullosa de poder ver lo madura que se había vuelto y los momentos que la habían convertido en la maravillosa persona que era a día de hoy. De igual manera, Inoko también sabía del violín mágico que Kahoko era capaz de tocar como una profesional con solo escuchar la melodía y pudo verlo un día en el ático del instituto, con el atardecer a lo lejos y el verano llegando con el viento. 

Cuando el Doctor llegó Kahoko sintió que faltaba una parte de ella cuando Inoko entró por aquellas puertas azules y cuando él volvió sin su amiga detrás, sintió su mundo derribarse con aquellas palabras que el Doctor dijo. Nunca se lo perdonó y aún seguía frunciendo el ceño y dejando que la rabia la consumiera por dentro cuando escuchaba su nombre. Nunca le perdonaría que dejase que Inoko, la misma que prometió proteger, desapareciese y no tuviese idea de a dónde, ni siquiera la TARDIS, que supuestamente era capaz de encontrar a cualquiera en el amplio universo. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz de Inoko la sacó de su trance en la que miraba a un punto fijo en el horizonte y sus ojos amarillos mostraban tristeza, pero al ver los ojos azules de su amiga mirándola con cariño, sonrió. 

-Sí. Estoy bien, ¿nos vamos?- Inoko asintió y ambas amigas, enlazando sus brazos, salieron de allí. Pasaron el resto de la tarde por el centro, comprando algunas cosas y riendo al probarse ropa y complementos. 

-Oh, mira este vestido.- Murmuró Inoko acercándose a un escaparate que mostraba un largo vestido rojo e iluminado por varios focos. Pero entonces el vestido se transformó en uno completamente distinto y que iba adornado con una tiara dorada y algunas cadenas del mismo color.

Mientras miraba el vestido, su mente empezó a mostrar miles de imágenes muy rápido y sin centrarse en ninguna y de repente empezó a escuchar múltiples sonidos mezclados: risas, gritos, choques de espadas, el mar y el viento uniéndose en un perfecto equilibrio. De repente, le llegó un olor a sake y al girarse, vio pasar a un hombre con el pelo verde con unos hombros que mostraban todo el ejercicio que hacía. Sus pies empezaron a andar solos hacia aquel hombre mientras los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro, todo desapareció y se vio en plena calle con múltiples personas andando en todas direcciones. 

-¡Inoko!- Se giró y observó a Kahoko acercarse corriendo hacia ella. -¿Qué hacías? Llevaba varios minutos llamándote y no respondías.-

-Perdón. Me... Me pareció ver a alguien.- Sonrió mientras su amiga estaba con el rostro serio y confuso. -Se hace tarde, ¿te apetece quedarte esta noche?- Kaho asintió con una gran sonrisa y ambas se alejaron de allí, aunque Inoko giró la cabeza cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Una voz fuerte y que se le hacía familiar por la manera en la que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

*

No había nadie cuando llegaron. Usagi se olvidó de cumplir de nuevo con la fecha límite y se llevó a Misaki con él a un hotel termal que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Aikawa y sus intentos de asesinar a Akihiko. 

Enseguida y cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda y que Inoko le prestó a su amiga un pijama, se prepararon la cena y enseguida se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de lo que habían hecho, intercambiando algunas palabras entre cada bocado. 

-¿Has vuelto a saber algo de él?- No hizo falta decir ningún nombre para que Inoko supiera de él y respondiendo a la pregunta, negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa. 

-No.- Inoko miró por el gran ventanal durante unos segundos, aunque fueron suficientes para que Kahoko viera el cambio que se había producido en su amiga. Un cambio en el que aparecía su verdadera forma con su pelo más largo, de un castaño más claro y ondulado se moviera como si hubiera una brisa frente a ella y sus ojos verdes brillantes como las hojas más hermosas observando el cielo en el exterior. 

Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de poder verlo y sentía una paz observar aquel cambio en su amiga. Pero también sentía tristeza porque sabía que su amiga nunca podría mostrar su yo, su verdadero yo al mundo. Y no decir las palabras que llevaba tiempo queriendo sacar a la luz la mataba a cada segundo. Unas palabras que podían cambiar con todo el equilibrio que había ahora en sus vidas y sobre todo en la de Inoko y el decirlas no sólo rompería con el equilibrio, sino que haría que la vida de su amiga cambiase por completo o acabase con ella. 

-Oye Kaho.- Preguntó sin salir de su trance y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. 

-Dime.-

-¿Alguna vez has olvidado quién eres?- Preguntó sin ser consciente de sus palabras, como si una parte de ella que llevaba mucho tiempo escondida hubiera salido a la luz y las hubiera dicho. 

En cambio, Kahoko abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y su corazón se paró por un segundo. Pero se quedó ahí, observando la auténtica forma de su amiga y su magia rodeándola, acercándola un poco más a la verdad que le ocultaron para salvar su vida, su auténtica vida.

_ **Continuará...** _


	4. Si algo sucediera

-Buenos días Misaki.- Dije cuando salí de la habitación y vi a mi cuñado llevando bajo su brazo la cesta con la ropa limpia y que estaba llevando a cada habitación.

-Buenos días Inoko, ¿has dormido bien?- Me encogí de hombros y juntos fuimos hasta las escaleras.

-No mucho. Me quedé hasta tarde terminando de preparar unas cosas para la decoración de nuestra clase para el festival y estuve estudiando para un examen que tenemos dentro de poco.-

-¿Os queda mucho para terminar las cosas del festival?- Asentí con la cabeza y soltando a la vez un suspiro.

-Faltan muchos preparativos y puestos por montar. Y ahora tenemos un problema con los efectos de sonido y de luz para el túnel del terror que quieren poner los de 2º. A veces no me gusta ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.- Me puse de rodillas en el suelo gimoteando mientras me tapaba el rostro y Misaki me daba palmadas en el hombro para intentar calmarme.

-Vamos a hacer un pastel después del desayuno.- Asentí y me levanté de nuevo. En ese momento le vi entrar en el salón de la televisión, gritando molesto al ver el estado de mi hermano que estaba, a punto de caer desmayado y tumbado sobre varios osos. Cuando Misaki le levantó para que se recompusiera, Usagi fue más rápido y enseguida le tuvo debajo para besarle. -¡Suelta viejo estúpido!- Exclamaba intentando separarse de él. -¡Inoko, ayuda!-

-Ah, que té tan agradable.- Suspiré teniendo ya la taza entre mis manos e ignorando las quejas de mi cuñado que seguía intentando alejarse de él, aunque cada vez aquellos intentos disminuían cuando los labios de Usagi pasaron a su cuello mientras su mano se colaba dentro de su camisa y aquellos quejidos se convertían en jadeos.

Finalmente, logró escapar de sus brazos y enseguida estuvo a mi lado, empezando así un nuevo día en el apartamento de Usami Akihiko y Takahashi Misaki.

-Eh Misaki.- Me miró con sus dos ojos verdes oscuros que te transmitían paz y ternura. -¿Hacemos el pastel?- Sonrió cerrándolos y nos preparamos mientras que Usagi se sentaba en el sillón con su libreta en su regazo y su bolígrafo entre sus dedos de la mano.

~

-No. No pienso hacerlo. Me niego rotundamente.- Abrí la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil y los que había allí me miraron a mí y a Kaji yendo detrás de mí.

-Será solo una vez. Pasará tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta de que ha sucedido.- Dejé la carpeta sobre la mesa y resoplé. Noté mi magia y la rabia uniéndose para llenar mi cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Me niego a perder mi dignidad y mi estatus de esa manera.- Todos los que había aquí se fueron al ver el aura tan oscura que me rodeaba y eso no era buena señal. El único que siguió allí fue Kaji, sin moverse de detrás de mí.

-Solo sería una canción.- Me giré para enfrentarme a él. -Por favor.-

-Cuando digo que no, es un no. No es un tal vez o un probablemente o incluso un sí. Si digo a algo que no, significa un absoluto y rotundo no. Y como vuelvas a abrir los labios para pedírmelo de nuevo te corto las pelotas del tirón que les meteré y le pediré al Club de Cocina que te lo pongan de comida.- Me coloqué frente a él y aunque la diferencia de altura era bastante notoria, le noté más pequeño que yo a medida que hablaba. -¿Queda claro?- Del miedo se cayó de rodillas al suelo y finalmente le miré como si fuera una gigante observando a unas hormigas.

-Sí, señora.- Sonreí de lado y le cogí de la barbilla, atrayéndolo hacia mí para darle un beso en los labios.

-Que sea la última vez.- Murmuré mientras le miraba a los ojos que brillaban y me observaban como si estuviera viendo algo insólito. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-No me dejes nunca.- Suplicó y al escucharle me puse de rodillas en el suelo, quedando ahora frente a frente.

-Kaji...- Susurré. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo y menos qué le sucedía a él, pero acepté sus abrazos que me rodearon con fuerza y no dije nada cuando noté sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro, tan sólo puse mi mano sobre su pelo y le consolé, los dos solos en el Consejo Estudiantil.

-No sé, yo le veo tan normal como siempre.- Comentaba Nao, una amiga de Inoko y Kahoko, mientras observaban a Kaji hablar con unos compañeros de clase en la hora del almuerzo.

-Fue muy raro. Sonaba muy desesperado y me abrazaba de una manera que sentí que algo malo sucedía.-

-Estará estresado con el trabajo y los preparativos del festival.- Añadió Mio, otra amiga de Kahoko, e Inoko asintió, aunque con un sentimiento dentro de ella que le decía que pasaba algo más mientras observaba la sonrisa tan radiante que mostraba su novio a cualquiera de los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Puede ser.- Murmuró Inoko y sus tres amigas empezaron a hablar entre ellas, pero Inoko no se unió en lo que quedaba de almuerzo, sino que tras mirar a Kaji un par de minutos más observó el cielo tras la ventana, mirando a los pájaros volar de un lado a otro y el viento mover las hojas de los árboles que era capaz de escucharlo como si estuviera justo debajo mirando aquello maravillada.

Al terminar el almuerzo, se retomaron las clases, aunque Inoko, al ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y Kaji, que era el vicepresidente, tuvieron que salir para organizar algunas cosas del festival con unos pocos profesores.

-Oye Kaji.- Su novio se giró con una sonrisa. -Si sucediera algo, me lo dirías, ¿no?-

-¿Algo como qué?- Inoko se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en tu vida. ¿Lo harías?- Kaji se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada.- Sonrió e Inoko tan sólo dijo un bajo sí que hizo que ambos se separaran y siguieran con esos preparativos.

Al terminar, volvió a ir al ático y, sentada al borde y con sus pies colgando en el aire, observó a Kaji salir del instituto junto con Len mientras reía y su amigo se mantenía serio. Inoko frunció los labios. Se sentía insegura, algo malo estaba sucediendo y el ver o pensar en Kaji hacía que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Hacía pocos días que estaban bien, que sonreía y sentía su corazón latir cada vez que se encontraban, ¿por qué ahora se encogía y sentía cómo le lanzaban dagas?

Suspirando, intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente haciendo aparecer su libreta de dibujos y un lápiz que colgaron sobre el aire frente a ella antes de que los cogiera y lo abriera por una hoja en blanco. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mano hiciera el resto, sin darse cuenta de que en vez de hacer un dibujo, en realidad estaba escribiendo y sin dejar de hacerlo durante unos minutos hasta que, al terminar, el lápiz desapareció e Inoko abrió por fin los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver las palabras en el papel.

Acercó su mano al papel y al tocar con sus dedos aquella letra que empezaba a tener una melodía en su mente, su respiración se cortó y mientras abría los ojos como platos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, todo alrededor cambió como si hubiera cambiado a otro lugar. Estaba frente al mar y sintió la brisa erizar su pie. Al bajar la vista vio sus pies de pie sobre la cabeza de un enorme león de un barco.

-Sunny.- Susurró agachándose para acariciar la madera y cuando levantó de nuevo la mano, varias voces llamaron su nombre, pero cuando se reincorporó y quiso girar, una fuerza la empujó varios metros lejos de allí y la llevó hasta las profundidades del mar. Sentía que algo tiraba de ella y la llevaba aún más profundo, y aunque luchaba para librarse de aquello, era algo imposible y enseguida empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire y poco a poco notó sus ojos cerrarse, escuchando una voz que se hacía más fuerte a medida que sus ojos se volvieron más pesados. Y cuando los cerró definitivamente, salió de aquella especie de visión y lo primero que vio fue dos caras desconocidas mirándola fijamente. Eran una mujer pelirroja de pelo largo y ojos castaños y un hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules.

En cuanto les vio intentó reincorporarse para salir corriendo, pero las manos de ella sobre sus hombros le pararon.

-Eh, eh. Tranquila.- Dijo mientras intentaba echarme de nuevo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que estaba sobre un sofá. La mujer miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. -Ve a avisarle.- El hombre asintió y enseguida ya salió de allí.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- Preguntó Inoko aún sentada sobre la cama.

-Soy Amy Pond y el que se acaba de ir es mi marido Rory, somos amigos del Doctor.- Inoko abrió los ojos.

-¿El Doctor?, ¿estamos en la TARDIS?- Amy asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Inoko saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la salida, atravesando cada uno de los pasillos hasta que se paró de golpe y vio al mismo hombre de antes, Rory, y a su lado a otro con una gran frente, ojos pequeños y que vestía con una pajarita roja, chaqueta marrón y unos tirantes. En ese momento podía haber pensado que era otro acompañante del Doctor, pero no fue así porque al mirarle a los ojos supo que se trataba de su amigo, de aquel que quiso tantísimo, con quién había vivido tantas aventuras y de quien se despidió hacía ya casi 6 meses.

De nuevo empezó a correr y enseguida tuvo sus brazos rodeando el cuello del Doctor que la abrazó de vuelta con una mano sobre su pelo y la otra sobre su espalda.

-Mi Señor del Tiempo.- Murmuró sin separarse del él.

-Mi gran bruja.- Respondió él. Su voz también había cambiado, pero seguía hablándola con el mismo cariño que el Doctor anterior y que dijera aquellas tres palabras la hizo llorar sobre sus brazos como llevaba tiempo sin hacer. Y aunque lloraba por aquel momento, también descargó el dolor que llevaba aguantando durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?- Preguntó Inoko en la sala central de la TARDIS, dando vueltas por el panel mientras lo acariciaba y el Doctor giraba rudas y bajaba o subía palancas que mantenían a la TARDIS en movimiento.

-Siempre estás allí, aunque te quedaste dormida en el suelo.-

-¿Ah sí?- Se pasó la mano por el pelo. -Últimamente estoy con muchas cosas del instituto.- Pero Inoko no vio la mirada que Amy le lanzó al Doctor que decía que aquellas palabras que él había dicho, eran una absurda mentira. -Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?-

-Los viejos tiempos, las aventuras.-

-Doctor.- Respondió Inoko, sin creerle en lo más mínimo y se cruzó de brazos, pero con la mirada que el Doctor le lanzó, cayeron en cuanto supo qué significaba esa mirada. -Tengo que ir a verle, ¿verdad?-

-Es vital para tu línea temporal.-

-¿Y que estés tú también lo es?-

-Agiliza el proceso.- Siguió girando palancas y mientras lo hacía, Inoko se acercó a Amy y Rory.

-Supongo que tú tampoco nos dirás a dónde vais.- Inoko negó.

-Es demasiado peligroso que lo sepáis.- Y, por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí, Inoko vio el cambio que la TARDIS tenía y los Williams se dieron cuenta.

-¿Te apetece ver el resto?- Preguntó Rory e Inoko asintió, desapareciendo ambos en el interior de la nave y dejando solos a Amy y al Doctor.

-Y ahora tú vas a explicarme qué es lo que hemos visto.- Dijo tajante Amy y apoyando ambas manos sobre la central.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Respondió él Doctor poniendo las coordenadas de la casa de Amy y Rory para dejarles allí antes de ir con Inoko al siguiente destino.

-¿En serio no vamos a hablar de la situación en la que estaba ella? ¡Literalmente estaba volando en el aire completamente distinta a como se la ve ahora y diciendo algo en un idioma que ni la TARDIS es capaz de traducir y con un humo dorado que la rodeaba!- Exclamó Amy señalando el lugar por el que se habían ido Rory e Inoko, ajenos ahora de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre el Doctor y Amy.

-Sé lo que vi, pero si llega a saber lo que ha sucedido, lo más mínimo, podría afectar toda su vida.- Se notaba el miedo en su voz y Amy lo vio enseguida, quedándose callada durante unos segundos, con miles de palabras pasando por su mente, intentando decir algo, las palabras adecuadas para aquel momento hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Doctor...- Su amigo la miró. -¿Quién es ella?-

Y el Doctor en ese mismo momento deseó tener las palabras para poder responder a aquella pregunta como siempre hacía, pero no fue capaz y tan solo miró a Amy hasta que escucharon a Rory e Inoko acercándose a ellos.

~

-Espero que nos veamos pronto.- Amy abrazó a Inoko cuando estaban frente a la puerta de su hogar, mostrando aquella puerta azul igual que la TARDIS. -Y no consientas muchas cosas al Doctor que puedan poner en riesgo tu vida.- Murmuró en su oído.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Y tras planear la próxima visita del Doctor a los Williams, Doctor e Inoko se despidieron una vez más de ellos y entraron en la TARDIS, desapareciendo de allí y quedándose solos por primera vez. -¿Cuánto hace desde que nos despedimos?-

-Demasiado tiempo.- Fue lo único que dijo el Doctor sin levantar la vista del panel.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- Pero ahí sí que la miró y abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando observó que Inoko estaba mostrando su verdadera forma y sin percatarse de ello.

-Sabes que sí.- Se quedó un poco en silencio, observando aquel pelo que se movía solo como si tuviera vida propia y aquellos ojos verdes brillantes que eran capaces de ver tu alma. -Eres alguien especial, Inoko.- Ella sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas y en aquel momento volvió a su otra apariencia y su pelo, que antes tenía vida, se volvió más oscuro y liso mientras que sus ojos azules mostraban todo un océano tras una tormenta.

-¿Es necesario ir?-

-Es un punto clave en tu línea temporal, si esto no sucediera podría causar graves daños en tu historia y en el Universo.- Inoko rió.

-¿Por qué mi historia iba a dañar el Universo?- El Doctor se percató de las palabras que había dicho y agradeció que ella estuviera dando vueltas y observando la nueva decoración de la TARDIS.

-Todas las historias de cada persona, alienígena o ser vivo son importantes para el Universo. Un pequeño cambio en la línea de cada uno podría causar grandes daños en el tiempo.- Inoko no dijo nada y solo pensó en aquellas palabras, meditando en lo importante que podía llegar a ser el destino.

-¿Estarás conmigo?-

-En todo momento.- Inoko y el Doctor se sonrieron mutuamente y aunque ella sabía que no era el mismo Doctor que conoció y al que quiso como nadie, sintió su cariño como si nunca de hubiera ido.

Inoko bajó una palanca que le indicó el Doctor y la TARDIS comenzó a moverse bruscamente mientras ellos se agarraban con fuerza.

Cuando la nave paró, el Doctor ya estaba en la puerta, colocándose la pajarita y su pelo, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se percató de que Inoko aún seguía en el panel, mirando la puerta; aunque parecía que podía ver más allá; con su rostro serio. El Doctor la llamó hasta hacerla salir de aquel trance y le miró, ahora con su mano extendida e Inoko, por un segundo, juró haber visto a su antiguo Doctor a unos metros de ella, pero en un segundo volvió a ver al nuevo Doctor que seguía con su brazo extendido y empezó a correr hacia él, saliendo los dos juntos al exterior y con sus manos unidas.

Cuando Inoko vio lo que la esperaba ahí fuera, sintió su piel erizarse, su respiración cortarse en un suspiro y su corazón ir a más velocidad.

Y es que volver al colegio de magia donde se crió, siempre la hacía sentir de aquella manera.

_ **Continuará...** _


	5. Mi nombre es

Era el último día que estarían allí, algunos volverían para un nuevo curso, pero otros se despedían definitivamente del Colegio que los acogió durante 7 años. Muchos celebraban aquel día con risas y sus voces elevadas que llenaba todo aquel Gran Comedor. Incluso las velas que estaban en el techo flotando se tambaleaban por aquella felicidad. Pero, en cambio, un pequeño grupo estaba en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que habían vivido unos pocos días antes.

-¿Ha dicho algo?- Preguntó una chica de pelo castaño claro que caía en ondas y ojos marrones. Todos alrededor negaron con la cabeza.

-Sigue metido en la cama y sin asomar la cabeza.- Respondió un chico de pelo rojo y ojos azules. Su plato de comida se enfriaba a momentos y en otras ocasiones habría devorado aquel plato en segundos y habría repetido, pero hoy no era uno de esos días.

¿Como podían animar a su amigo que vio cómo su padrino, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres ya fallecidos, aquel que le prometió llevárselo lejos de sus malvados tíos, moría delante de sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo?

De repente, la puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par y el conserje del Colegio apareció ante los ojos de todos. Normalmente su rostro estaba molesto siempre, pero esta vez era distinto. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca ntes habían visto ni los que llevaban siempre allí y en sus labios se formó una especie de sonrisa. Sus pies empezaron a correr por todo el pasillo hasta el Director que ya le esperaba en el bajo de las escaleras que llevaban hasta la mesa de los profesores.

Cuando estuvo frente a él le susurró algo en el oído que iluminó el rostro del Director de la misma manera que el conserje.

-Disculparme todos pero he de retirarme. Disfrutad de la cena.- Dijo el Director mirando a los alumnos antes de girarse hasta la mesa de los profesores. -Profesor Snape.- El hombre que siempre vestía con una túnica negra y de mirada seria se levantó, aunque esta vez sus ojos mostraban algo que nadie en esa Escuela habían visto jamás. Mostraban emoción y él no necesitó que le dijeran el motivo porque ya lo sabía desde que vio al señor Filch aparecer allí.

De esa manera, los tres hombres salieron de allí dejando a todos los alumnos en silencio, en el lugar se respiraba incertidumbre y una única pregunta llenó la cabeza de cada uno.

¿Qué era aquello que podía alegrar incluso al hombre más serio?

~

-¡Doctor!- Exclamó Inoko cuando vio a su amigo intentar acariciar la Fénix que había junto al despacho, pero fue inútil el aviso porque en cuanto el Doctor acercó la mano al ave, enseguida abrió el pico y le mordió el dedo, haciendo que él se echaste hacia atrás con un pequeño grito. Inoko rodó los ojos y siguió paseando por el despacho, saludando a todos los cuadros que mostraban su felicidad por verla de nuevo por allí. Y aunque esperaba lo mismo del Sombrero Seleccionador que estaba en lo alto de una estantería, no recibió respuesta y continuó andando. 

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y enfrente de ella que estaba en medio del despacho con una sonrisa y el Doctor al lado de una estantería con el rostro serio, aparecieron dos de los hombres más importantes en la vida de Inoko.

Enseguida fue corriendo a abrazarlos, primero al Director y al que consideraba un abuelo (llamándole así desde que tiene uso de razón) y al que la enseñó todo lo que sabía con respecto a los conjuros.

-Abuelo Dumbledore.- Miró al hombre con la gran túnica gris y luego al hombre que estaba al lado y no había borrado aquel brillo en sus ojos oscuros. -Tío Snape.-

-Mi querida Inoko.- Dijo el director con un tono cariñoso, feliz de verla de nuevo. -Doctor.- Hicieron pequeña inclinaciones de cabeza como saludo y se sentaron en las sillas, aunque Snape se quedó de pie junto a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fue lo primero que preguntó Inoko.

-Voldemort ha vuelto.- Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron firmes y la sonrisa de Inoko que llevaba mostrando desde hacía varios minutos ya había desaparecido por completo. Ahora sus ojos mostraban pánico y de sus manos empezó a salir un humo dorado. Su magia estaba empezando a descontrolarse.

-No. Es imposible. ¡Dijisteis que había muerto!- Exclamó levantándose de la silla.

-Y eso pensábamos, pero sus súbditos han encontrado una manera para revivirle.- Contestó Snape al lado del Director. Inoko le observó y volvió a sentarse, sintiendo el miedo llenar su cuerpo al pensar en la última vez que vio a aquel que no debía ser nombrado y que casi acababa con su vida catorce años atrás, el año en que meses más tarde murió. O eso pensaba ella.

-Me necesitáis, ¿no es así?- Preguntó mirandoles y ambos asistieron con rostros serios. -¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque contigo podremos acabar antes con él.-

-¿Y el Elegido?, ¿Harry Potter?-

Inoko sí sabía de su existencia. Sabía todo sobre aquella profecía en la que un niño nacido el 31 de julio acabaría con el Señor Tenebroso y cómo él intentó matarlo, aunque no contó con que su madre se pondría enmedio y cómo, por aquel poder tan grande, Voldemort acabaría muriendo. Inoko sí lo sabía porque siempre recordará cómo aquel hombre tan malo quiso matarla a ella también cuando solo tenía apenas 3 años.

-Está aquí estudiando. Sabe que debe enfrentarse a él.- Pero ella sabía que incluso recibiendo todo el entrenamiento de la mano de cada profesor del Colegio, eso no sería suficiente para acabar con él y que la única manera de conseguirlo era si ella formaba parte de todo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando que su cabeza se llenase de miles de pensamientos, preguntas sin respuesta y otras con centenares. Y, cuando sintió que de nuevo su magia recorría su cuerpo entero y que llegaría a la punta de sus dedos, abrió los ojos.

-Está bien.- Miró a Dumbledore y a Snape. -Lo haré.- Y giró el cuello hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el Doctor que la miraba seriamente y ella deseó en ese momento que él le dijera que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, que estaba aceptando una muerte segura. Pero aquello nunca llegó y tuvo ganas de llorar.

~

-¿Estás bien?- Inoko se giró y vio a Snape detrás de ella. Sus ojos oscuros que siempre mostraban seriedad, ahora mostraban dolor.

-Lo estaré.- Volvió a apoyarse sobre la piedra y observó la luna brillante en el cielo y las estrellas acompañándola. En Japón no tenía la oportunidad de ver siempre el cielo así y por eso quería grabar cada detalle en su mente.

-Lo harás bien.- Respondió Snape colocándose a su lado. -¿Cómo van tus poderes?-

-Hay veces que se descontrolan, pero soy capaz de controlarlos, aunque cada vez me cuesta más. Como si se estuvieran haciendo más fuertes a cada momento.-

-Seguirás entrenando una vez que llegues.-

-Lo sé.- Suspiró y siguió mirando la luna, encandilada por el brillo que mostraba y lo grande que estaba en esos momentos, como si fuera a explotar o algo parecido. Así se sentía ella cuando sus poderes se descontrolan, brillando con aquel humo dorado que llenaba todo su cuerpo, a punto de explotar si dejaba que salga al exterior.

-Sabes que estaremos aquí.- Inoko le miró y algo en su interior se revolvió al escuchar aquellas palabras que se había convertido en un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo iba a pasar e incluso le echaría la culpa a esa frase tan típica, pero aun así se calló y mostró su mejor sonrisa para no preocupar al hombre que estaba a su lado y la miraba con cariño.

-Siempre lo habéis estado.- Inoko le abrazó. -Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir. Al fin y al cabo mañana es un gran día.- Snape tan solo asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza que el abrazo anterior, dejándola unos segundos asombrada, pero sonrió y aguantó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Se despidieron con movimientos de mano e Inoko volvió a quedarse sola mirando la luna, pero, con una sonrisa, abrió suavamente los labios.

-Seas quien seas, da la cara antes de que yo lo haga por ti.- Y escuchó unos pasos acercándose hasta quedarse a su lado. Al girarse, vio a un chico alto, de piel blanca, pelo rubio casi platino y ojos azules oscuros. Por la insignia que llevaba en el uniforme, se trataba de un Slytherin, y por su mirada fría podía confirmarlo sin duda alguna.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Hogwarts, ¿quién eres tú?, exijo que me lo digas.- Inoko rodó los ojos y sin que el chico se diera cuenta, hizo aparecer su varita en su mano.

-Me lo exiges.- El chico se cruzó de brazos e Inoko sonrió de lado, acercándose a él y poniendo la varita sobre su mentón, elevando su rostro. -Tú, un chico que intenta intimidarme con su mirada de cachorro.- Draco la miró asustado. -He visto miradas que podrían haberte matado en un segundo. Así que dime, ¿qué vas a exigirme tú?- Él no respondió y ella se apartó unos pasos de él mientras hacía desaparecer su varita de nuevo que hizo que ahora la mirase asombrado. -Y ahora, si me disculpas, Draco Malfoy, voy a seguir con mi paseo que tú y tu faceta de idiota habéis interrumpido.- Le miró una última vez a los ojos y en ese mismo momento, sintió su corazón pararse. Aquellos ojos claros que mostraban frialdad, ahora mostraban otro sentimiento completamente distinto. Ahora mostraban ayuda y desesperación.

Como si alguna fuerza se hubiera apoderado de ella, elevó la mano hasta ponerla en su mejilla y, por unos segundos, ambas personas que estaban de pie una madrugada de verano en los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts con la luz de la luna entrando por cada ventana, sintieron que algo había comenzado con aquel pequeño roce.

Draco, que había vuelto de aquel pequeño trance, dio un paso hacia atrás y, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y brillantes sin saber si eran de emoción o de tristeza, se fue corriendo de allí, dejando a Inoko con su mano aún en el aire y sintiendo aquella piel en sus dedos, como si aún siguiera ahí.

De repente, sintió su rostro arder y tras ponerse la mano y notar que sus mejillas ardían, se fue de allí tan rápido como había desaparecido aquel chico. Tras salir de las paredes de Hogwarts, sus pies sabían a dónde dirigirse y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente al Lago Negro que brillaba como si tuviera vida propia. Se quitó los zapatos y enseguida metió los pies en el agua, notando algunas rozaduras en su piel. Aunque no se pudiera ver, sabía que eran las sirenas del Lago que la saludaban a su manera. Inoko sonrió mirando el agua y volvió a mirar a la luna en el cielo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajase durante unos minutos y que su magia la cubra por completo.

Por otro lado, un chico estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación que compartía con unos chicos más. No podía dormir, aunque en verdad no era la primera noche que tenía insomnio. Sabía que al cerrar los ojos, las escenas de aquella noche y cómo el hombre que un día fue el mejor amigo de sus padres y aquel que le llevaría lejos de los malvados de sus tíos, había muerto aparecerían frente a él y eso no podría permitirlo. De esa manera, cada noche se sentaba en ese mismo lugar y observaba por la ventana porque de esa manera era capaz de no pensar, de evadirse de todo hasta que el sol vuelve a aparecer en el cielo.

Sabía que esa noche no iba a ser distinta a las demás, pero en cuanto escuchó un sonido, una especie de canto parecido al que escuchó de las sirenas dos años atrás que venía de la ventana y entraba directamente en su oído, se sobresaltó y miró a todas partes hasta que lo vio. El Lago Negro, que siempre se caracterizaba por el color oscuro que tenía y que una vez entró en él, ahora brillaba por un humo dorado que jamás había visto en su vida. Al verlo, aquel canto aumentó y miró a sus compañeros de habitación por si lo escuchaban también, pero seguían durmiendo y roncando tan fuerte, que los cuadros de las paredes retumbaban.

Cogió la capa de invisibilidad que recibió como regalo de Navidad el primer año que estuvo allí y salió con sigilo de su sala común, evitando que la Dama Gorda, la guardiana de la torre, no despertase ni los cuadros que dormían en cada una de las paredes de los pasillos. Cuando llegó al exterior corrió hasta el Lago y escuchando el canto haciéndose más fuerte a cada paso que daba hasta que llegó y lo que escuchaba paró cuando vio a una muchacha de espaldas a él con los pies metidos en el agua que tenía sus brazos extendidos y de los cuales salía el humo dorado que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. No quiso hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando se quiso acercar un poco más a ella, pisó una rama por error y aquel momento se rompió y la chica, que estaba relajada en el agua, volvió a la realidad y se giró mientras el humo dorado desaparecía.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó Inoko al no ver a nadie. Al no recibir respuesta, hizo aparecer su varita en la mano y giró su cuerpo por completo. -Como no me digas quién eres vas a lamentarlo mucho.- Y Harry, el mismo que había escapado de su habitación para venir hasta ese mismo punto, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la tiró al suelo, mostrándose ante ella que abrió los ojos asombrada al ver la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Quiso decir su nombre, pero las palabras se quedaron en sus labios, incapaces de salir.

-Lo siento, es que escuché a alguien cantar que me trajo hasta aquí.- Se acercó a ella que seguía sin moverse. -Soy Harry Potter.- Le tendió la mano e Inoko salió de su trance.

-Inoko.- Ella la aceptó y le mostró una pequeña risa que dejó a Harry mudo. Mudo por su voz y sobre todo por cómo ella había pasado de tener el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules como el mar después de una tormenta, a tener el pelo castaño claro más largo y ondulado y unos ojos verdes que brillaban con vida propia.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar fuera?, tu casa podría perder puntos.- Se sentó a la orilla del Lago Negro y Harry hizo igual sentándose a su lado. 

-No podía dormir.- 

-¿Algo que te preocupa?- Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

-He perdido a alguien importante hace poco.- Inoko sabía de quién se trataba. Sirius Black. Era el único tema del que hablaban los cuadros y, sinceramente, el cómo se hayan enterado no lo sabía. 

-Es duro perder a un ser querido.- 

-¿Tú has perdido a alguien?- Inoko miró al cielo. 

-Sí... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Y bajó la cabeza, girándola hasta mirar a Harry que la observaba. 

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- 

-Unos asuntos que resolver con vuestro director.- 

-¿Sobre Voldemort?- Se quedó unos segundos quieta, pero acabó asintiendo la cabeza ligeramente. -Y no puedes decirme nada más, ¿verdad?- 

-Tienes el verano por delante para madurar un poco más.- Ambos rieron ligeramente, sabiendo que aquello no iba a servir de nada porque Harry ya había madurado mucho antes. -Se hace tarde y mañana es un día importante, ¿no es así?- Harry asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie. 

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- Preguntó él con un ligero brillo en sus ojos e Inoko sonrió de tal manera que Harry por unos segundos olvidó lo sucedido unos días atrás y lo que estaba por venir. Durante unos segundos se sintió en paz y todo gracias a la chica que cambiaba de color de ojos y que escondía mucho más de lo que parecía. 

-Tenlo por seguro.- Se volvieron a dar la mano y Harry comenzó a andar, alejándose cada vez más de ella hasta que su voz le llamó, por lo que se giró. -¿Sabes si Hagrid está despierto?- 

-¿Hagrid?- Inoko asintió. -Seguro que sí.- Y con sonrisas que se compartieron, fueron por caminos separados. Cuando entró exitosamente de no haber sido descubierto en su habitación, en cuanto se metió en la cama, logró dormir y aquella vez fue la primera vez que no tuvo pesadillas, sino que soñó con aquella chica que había conocido en el Lago Negro. Aunque no fue el único que aquella misma noche soñó con ella. 

En cambio, Inoko fue volando a ras del suelo hasta la caseta de Hagrid, sonriendo al ver que, efectivamente, su amigo estaba despierto gracias a las luces que había en el interior y por el humo que salía de su chimenea. Con sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, caminó hasta allí y se puso frente a la puerta, golpeándola dos fuertes veces hasta escuchar la voz de su amigo en el interior. A los pocos segundos la figura de Hagrid apareció ante ella y observó cómo su rostro pasaba de estar serio sobre quién llamaba a esas horas hasta ponerse a llorar y abrazarla en cuanto se fijó que era ella. Sus grandes brazos la levantaron del suelo y ambos lloraron en ese abrazo que los reencontraba después de tanto tiempo sin verse. 

Al separarse ella, elevándose unos centímetros hasta estar frente a frente con él, le acarició la mejilla con ternura y con eso, entró al interior de la caseta y se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones que había allí. Fang, en cuanto la vio fue corriendo a recibirla y ladró feliz mientras movía su cola alegre. Inoko empezó a acariciarlo y riendo mientras él lamía su cara. 

-Yo también te he echado de menos grandullón.- 

Hagrid dejó una taza de té en la mesa y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. La taza que llevaba en sus manos era una que Inoko le hizo cuando aún vivía allí y quiso hacerle un regalo por su cumpleaños, aunque al ser la primera vez que hacía una taza con arcilla, falló y quiso tirar el regalo, pero Hagrid lloró tanto de felicidad, que cuidó aquella taza como el más valioso de los tesoros. 

-Mírate, estás preciosa.- Inoko sonrió sentándose de nuevo y dejando que Fang apoyara la cabeza sobre sus piernas para que siguiera acariciándolo. -Eras tan pequeña cuando llegaste que cabías en la palma de mi mano.- Se quitó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. -Aún recuerdo cómo eras incapaz de controlar tus poderes. Más de un profesor salió ardiendo.- Los dos rieron. 

-Aún sigo teniendo descontroles. Estos poderes no se dejan controlar.- Pero la risa que ella mostraba guardaba tristeza. Tristeza, rabia y miedo al ver que sus poderes se iban descontrolando cada vez más, como si se tratase de un fuego que iba aumentando en su interior y en cualquier momento hubiera una explosión que vaya a arrasar con todo a su paso. Y eso la aterraba.

-Algún día serás capaz. Estoy seguro.- Inoko le sonrió. Siempre le había gustado y recuerda cómo al conocerle, aún teniendo dos años, pensó que estaba delante de un gigante. Se convirtió en una parte importante en su vida desde que llegó a Hogwarts con su madre y siempre que tenía algún problema acudía a él para solucionarlo. Hagrid se convirtió en una especie de guardián y en un gran maestro para Inoko. Mientras el resto de profesores la enseñaban los trucos con su varita, Hagrid le enseñó otro tipo de cosas ya sea el cuidado de animales, de plantas y todo sobre la naturaleza y los secretos que guarda. Inoko fue la primera alumna de Hagrid y ese es el mayor orgullo que el semi-gigante tenía. 

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía y del fuego que calentaba el lugar. 

-Dumbledore me lo ha contado.- 

-Lo sé.- 

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?- Hagrid dejó la taza sobre la mesa. 

-No. Pero no hay otro modo.- Inoko quiso llorar en ese momento, pero sabía que Hagrid tenía razón. Incluso si rechazaba ayudarles, en un momento dado se iba a ver obligada a hacerlo. -eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Inoko y estoy deseando ver de lo que eres capaz.- Se sonrieron y pasaron el resto del tiempo charlando sobre las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida mientras Inoko estuvo lejos de Hogwarts, tanto desde que Hagrid tuvo que ir a buscar a Harry, hasta la llegada de Umbridge al colegio y todos los problemas que trajo consigo. 

Así estuvieron hasta que el reloj marcó la hora y el momento de que Inoko se fuera llegó, ambos de nuevo en la puerta y abrazándose.

-Nos veremos en unos meses.- Murmuró Inoko y al bajar de nuevo al suelo acarició a Fang. -Portate bien porque cuando vuelva jugaré mucho contigo.- El perro ladró y ella sonrió. -Ten cuidado.-

-Lo tendré.- Hagrid puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Inoko y vio cómo ella se alejaba de allí con un magnífico vuelo que seguía asombrándole cada vez que lo veía a pesar de estar acostumbrado.

Cuando Inoko llegó de nuevo al despacho Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a la ventana, el Doctor sentado en una silla frotándose el puente de la nariz y Snape observando los libros de la estantería que había a un lado de la mesa. Todos vieron que había llegado pero sólo el Doctor se acercó a ella con el rostro preocupado. 

-Está bien.- Miró al Doctor con una pequeña sonrisa y después miró a Dumbledore que seguía en la ventana. -Lo haré.- Y con esas palabras Inoko sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte. 

*

-¿Estás bien?- Inoko giró el cuello y vio al Doctor a su lado, sus ojos mirándola preocupado. Ella sonrió ligeramente. 

-Sí.- Miró al techo e intentó calmar su cabeza, evitando cualquier pensamiento que la pudiera hacer llorar. -Lo estaré.- Cerró los ojos y escuchó al Doctor moviendo palancas y pulsando botones que hicieron a la TARDIS moverse bruscamente hasta que se paró de seco. 

-Ven.- Al abrirlos le vio delante y tendiéndole su mano, como hacía cuando era su antiguo yo. Inoko no dudó ni un segundo y enseguida tuvo su mano unida a la del alienígena que la llevaba hasta la puerta. -Cierra los ojos.- Los cerró y escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó una pequeña brisa llegar a ella. -Ábrelos.- Y cuando lo hizo y vio lo que había delante de ella, su respiración se cortó. Justo delante había una explosión de colores en el espacio. -Bienvenida a la Aurora Sueño.- Inoko se acercó hasta el borde y la observó en todo su esplendor. Después se sentó en el borde de la TARDIS y dejó que sus pies flotasen en el espacio mientras el Doctor se sentaba a su lado. -Aunque no sea el mismo de antes, te prometo que te protegeré y a pesar de no sentir lo mismo que mi antiguo yo, sigues siendo una parte importante de mi vida.- Inoko sonrió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que en cualquier momento caerían. Acariciándole la mejilla, posó sus labios sobre la otra y al separarse se apoyó sobre su hombro mientras entrelazaba sus brazos. 

-Gracias.- Murmuró y se quedaron observando aquel espectáculo de luces y colores en silencio. 

Y lo que estaba por venir le pareció insignificante porque sabía que tendría a gente que la protegería siempre. 

** _Continuará..._ **


	6. 06. Dejé de quererte hace tiempo

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Kahoko la miraba con el rostro serio, algo que pocas veces sucedía. Inoko tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, mirando ahora por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y el viento moviendo los árboles indicaba que iba a llover dentro de poco. 

-No tengo otra opción. Es eso o dejar que ese psicópata se haga con el control de todo lo que conocemos.- Cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de llorar. -Todo sea por el mundo.- Kahoko mostró una pequeña sonrisa. La asombraba la capacidad que tenía Inoko de ver el lado positivo de todo aunque por dentro esté aterrada. La admiraba. 

-Todo sea por el mundo.- Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo una tormenta se iba aproximando y, enseguida, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas del aula vacía que, a su vez, resonaban con fuerza. -¿Qué le dirás a Kaji?- 

-Lo mismo que dije la última vez. Una oferta de estudiar en Londres dibujo.- 

-¿Crees que lo entenderá?- 

-Viendo cómo está nuestra situación, no entenderá nada que le diga.-

-¿Sigue sin decirte qué ocurre?- Inoko negó con la cabeza. 

-Me he cansado de preguntarle. Incluso pensé en darle una poción para que me lo diga, pero eso es muy rastrero.- Kahoko mostró una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Vamos a cenar?- Su amiga asintió y ambas se levantaron de sus asientos. Cuando Kahoko le dio la mano a Inoko, se transportaron gracias a su magia a las afueras del instituto que había cerrado horas antes. La lluvia caía con fuerza pero el paragüas que hizo aparecer Inoko las protegió lo suficiente hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante. Al entrar vieron a lo lejos a Kaji atendiendo a una mesa con una sonrisa que había encandilado a las muchachas que estaban sentadas en esa mesa. 

-¿Es esa su nueva compañera?- Kahoko señaló a una muchacha que servía unas bebidas a unos metros de ellas. Era de la misma estatura que Inoko, pelo corto y de un rubio oscuro. Sus ojos marrones brillaban y su sonrisa al servir las bebidas atraía. Inoko asintió y las dos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana. Enseguida la misma chica se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa. 

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Nojiko y seré quien las atienda, ¿qué quieren de beber?- Cuando empezó a hablar, Inoko tuvo un mal presentimiento que Kahoko captó enseguida, por lo que pidió por ella. -Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo.- 

-¿Estás bien?- 

-No lo sé.- Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y, como si algo la controlase, miró a Kaji que miraba a Nojiko, siguiendo sus movimientos y, al final y antes de atender a otra mesa, mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Con eso, sus pies cobraron vida propia y se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada preocupada y atenta de Kahoko que vio cómo se acercaba a Kaji que sonreía a un cliente y de esa manera observó la cara de sorpresa que puso al ver a Inoko. También observó cómo quiso saludarla y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Inoko levantó la mano y la estampó contra la mejilla de Kaji que se tambaleó y casi se caía al suelo. El sonido del golpe rompió con el ruido de risas y conversaciones que había en el restaurante y todos miraron a Inoko que lloraba silenciosamente y a Kaji que la miraba aterrorizado y con su mano sobre su mejilla. De esa manera Inoko salió corriendo de allí, chocando con Nojiko que llevaba las bebidas en una bandeja y que cayeron sobre ella. 

Kahoko no necesitó ni un segundo para comprender lo que había sucedido y recogió sus cosas y las de Inoko para salir corriendo detrás de ella, aunque antes miró a Kaji llena de odio y, murmurando un insulto, salió de allí. 

-¿Estás bien?- Nojiko se acercó a Kaji con el rostro preocupado, pero Kaji la empujó y salió corriendo del restaurante. 

-¡INOKO!- Exclamó su nombre en cuanto salió. Kahoko e Inoko estaban a unos metros del restaurante, Kaho consolando a su amiga que no paraba de llorar. En cuanto le oyeron Inoko empezó a andar alejándose de él y cuando quiso alcanzarla, Kahoko se puso enfrente. 

-¡NI TE ACERQUES A ELLA!- Empezó a golpearle en el pecho y a gritarle, sin importarle lo más mínimo la gente que los miraba. Había engañado a su amiga, a su mejor amiga y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. 

-¡INOKO POR FAVOR!- Pero Kaji la ignoraba sino que seguía llamándola hasta que Inoko se giró y en sus ojos se podía ver el odio y cómo a cada paso se iba haciendo más grande. Kahoko se apartó y dejó que Inoko se pusiera frente a Kaji para darle otro bofetón en la otra mejilla. -Dejame que...-

-¡NO!, ¡ERES UN MISERABLE!, ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLO?!- Su respiración era pesada y ya no se podía distinguir qué eran lágrimas y qué era la lluvia, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. -¡YO TE QUERÍA, KAJI! ¡TE QUERÍA!, ¿LO NUESTRO QUE HA SIDO PARA TI ENTONCES?, ¡¿DIVERSIÓN?!- A medida que iba preguntando le empujaba, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior. 

-No Inoko...- Le volvió a golpear en la mejilla. 

-No vuelvas a decir mi nombre en tu vida.- Su voz era amenazante e Inoko empezó a notar que sus poderes en cualquier momento se iban a descontrolar, pero cerró los puños con fuerza y poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo. -No eres nadie para mí.- 

-Inoko por favor.- Puso la mano en alto para mandarle callar. 

-Sólo responde a esto: ¿la quieres?- Kaji no contestó. -¿LA QUIERES?- 

-¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR, INOKO DEJA QUE...!- Ahora él también estaba llorando y quiso acercarse más a ella, pero Inoko se echó hacia atrás, rechazando cualquier contacto con él. 

-Lárgate.- Murmuró y Kaji se quedó quieto observándola. Ya no le miraba, sus ojos miraban al suelo y después de unos segundos esperando que algo más sucediera, se giró y se alejó de ellas hasta desaparecer de su vista. Inoko volvió a llorar tapándose el rostro y Kahoko la abrazó con fuerza. 

-Vamos a casa.- Inoko asintió y, sin separarse, se transportaron hasta el apartamento de Usagi. Su hermano era el único que estaba en el salón y al verlas se levantó enseguida, aunque su rostro empezó a mostrar preocupación al ver a Inoko llorando y temblando. Cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro Inoko se fue corriendo de allí, encerrándose en su habitación. Usagi miró a Kahoko por una respuesta y ella, con su rostro lleno de tristeza y rabia por lo sucedido, abrió sus labios. 

-Kaji la ha engañado con otra.- Y Usagi se fue corriendo de allí, cogiendo su abrigo e ignorando a Misaki que entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa. Cuando Kahoko le explicó lo mismo, Misaki salió corriendo detrás de su pareja y dejó solas a Inoko que lloraba en su habitación y a Kahoko que llamaba a unas personas que iban a ayudarla. 

Enseguida se presentaron. Karen, Hanon y Coco casi arrancaban la puerta y por poco no arrasaban con todo el apartamento a su lado. 

-¿Dónde está ese malnacido?, porque te juro que como le tenga delante le voy a...- Noel paró a su hermana, Karen. 

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Seira con voz calmada aunque se notaba en su tono algo de tristeza. Ninguna se podía haber llegado a imaginar que Kaji, o cualquier otra persona, llegaría a engañar a Inoko.

-Está en su habitación. Lleva un rato sin salir.- Coco y Noel asintieron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras para ir a ver a Inoko mientras las demás estaban abajo, Luchia y Seira haciendo un té para todas, aunque sobre todo para Inoko y Kahoko que estaban empapadas y necesitaban entrar en calor. Karen, sin embargo, seguía insultando a Kaji. 

-¿Dónde está Akihiko?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de que él no estaba alrededor gruñendo por la presencia de las amigas de Inoko. 

-Ha ido a por Kaji. Misaki ha ido tras él.- 

-Ya es hombre muerto.- Karen sonrió con malicia. 

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?- Preguntó Luchia y Kahoko suspiró. 

-No lo sé, pero ha sido un grandísimo idiota por haberlo hecho.- Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando a lo lejos los consuelos de Coco y Noel a su amiga que seguía llorando desconsoladamente. 

-¿Creéis que lo superará?- Preguntó Hanon y todas miraron a la habitación. 

-Estoy segura de que sí.- Respondió Kahoko firme. 

*

-¿Lo nuestro va a acabar?- Preguntó Nojiko cuando Kaji y ella salieron del restaurante. 

-Nunca hubo nada 'nuestro'. Pasó una vez y eso me seguirá a todas partes.- 

-Kaji... por favor, sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo.- La chica se acercó a él, pero cuando Kaji fue a contestar unas manos le empujaron al suelo. Nojiko pegó un grito del susto y miró a un hombre de pelo plateado y cuyos ojos violetas estaban llenos de odio. 

-¡USAGI!- Exclamó Misaki detrás de él intentando pararle. 

-Maldito malnacido...- Murmuró Akihiko con un tono de voz que incluso asustó a Misaki detrás de él. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado como en ese momento. -No vuelvas, ¡JAMÁS! a estar cerca de ella, no mires en su dirección, no respires cerca de ella, porque como te vea que intentas mantener contacto con ella lo más mínimo, ya te puedes ir olvidando de tus privilegios de niño rico y de esa cara que tienes porque me encargaré de hundirte, ¿me has oído?- Kaji asintió presa del pánico aún tirado en el suelo y vio cómo Akihiko se alejaba de allí. Misaki le miró una última vez y con eso, Kaji comprendió el gran error que había cometido. 

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al apartamento, Akihiko subió las escaleras ignorando a las chicas que estaban en el salón y entró en la habitación de Inoko. Su corazón se rompió al ver a su hermana sentada en una esquina de la habitación y llorando con sus brazos rodeando las piernas dobladas. Dejando el abrigo en la cama, se agachó frente a ella y puso la mano sobre su cabeza, intentando no llorar cuando vio sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y rojos. Sin decir nada, Inoko le abrazó con fuerza y lloró sobre su hombro. 

-Todo saldrá bien.- Fue lo único que dijo Akihiko después de unos minutos en silencio. Se miraron a los ojos. -Confía en mí.- 

-¿Así te sentiste cuando Takahiro se comprometió?- Asintió levemente. -¿Y qué hiciste?- Su voz sonaba rota y su respiración entrecortada no la dejaba decir la pregunta sin necesitar respirar un momento. 

-Conocí a Misaki y eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.- Inoko mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a su hermano así de feliz junto a alguien que quiere y cuyo sentimiento es recíproco. -Algún día conocerás a alguien que valga la pena y que vea en ti lo que todos nosotros vemos.- Akihiko le quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y con eso, el verdadero aspecto de Inoko volvió a ocultarse bajo unos ojos azules y un pelo oscuro y listo que rozaba los hombros. 

-¿Le has hecho algo?- 

-No. Misaki no me dejó.- Soltaron una pequeña risa los dos y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio. -Haces lo correcto yéndote a Inglaterra.- Le miró asombrada. Sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermana fuera a una guerra en la que podía salir gravemente herida, o lo que es peor, muerta. Pero Akihiko comprendía que, aparte de que no hay otra opción y que tenerla a ella y sus poderes serían más que suficientes para acabar con tanto sufrimiento, que nada la ataba aquí más allá de sus amigos y familiares. -Una temporada fuera te vendrá bien.- Quiso preguntarle por el "¿y si...?", pero sería demasiado doloroso y más aún en un día como ese. -Tus amigas están esperando.- La ayudó a levantarse. -Ve.- Inoko fue hasta la puerta, aunque antes de abrir, fue corriendo hasta su hermano y le abrazó con fuerza. 

-Gracias.- Murmuró sobre su pecho y Usagi sonrió ligeramente, poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando suavemente. Inoko se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de allí, dejando a Akihiko solo en la habitación. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió. 

-¿Usagi?- Misaki vio a su amante sentado al borde de la cama, sus codos sobre las rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en sus palmas. Sin decir nada más, Misaki cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó a su lado, dejando que él le abrazase y que descargase todo los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese abrazo. 

Aquella noche Misaki vio llorar por segunda vez a Akihiko y él lloró igual. 

*

La noticia de que Kaji e Inoko habían roto su relación se expandió como la pólvora y los murmullos cuando uno de los dos pasaba llenaron los pasillos y sobre todo la clase de ellos. Algunas aprovecharon la situación para declararse a Kaji, pero muchas otras personas dejaron de hablarle, decepcionados por cómo era realmente y por lo que había hecho. Y no fue de extrañar ver que los amigos de Inoko estuvieron un tiempo sin hablarle, aunque no sin antes gritarle las razones por las que había sido un auténtico capullo. 

Aunque había momentos incómodos en los que tenían que hablar ellos dos; sobre todo en los trabajos de clase; el más incómodo que había era el de organizar el festival y, al ser delegada y subdelegado, tenían que comunicarse a la fuerza. Los primeros días él intentó hablar con ella más allá de lo formal por el festival, pero al ver que ella le ignoraba lo dejó de intentar y sólo respondía a las preguntas que ella hacía. 

Estaba destrozado y eso se podía ver en sus ojeras y en sus ojos azules que antes estaban llenos de alegría, ahora no mostraban nada. Se encerró en si mismo y según pasaban las semanas, el chico activo y perfecto en cualquier cosa, se volvió más torpe y apenas era capaz de centrar su atención incluso en las cosas más simples. 

El día del festival llegó y todos los alumnos se movían de un lado a otro, preparando sus puestos de comida, sus atracciones por las clases y sus pruebas de deporte. 

El momento del concierto llegó y todos los alumnos y profesores se agolparon en el auditorio. Cada uno de los amigos de Inoko se presentaron y actuaron tocando sus respectivos instrumentos, aunque el que más le gustó a ella, fue ver a Kahoko y a Len tocando el violín juntos de tal manera que se produjo magia allí mismo y una muy distinta a la que hacía Inoko. Cuando ambas amigas se reencontraron en el backstage se dieron un fuerte abrazo. 

-Brilla como haces siempre.- Inoko asintió y vio a Kaho alejándose del brazo de Len, quedándose de nuevo sola y observando al director de instituto anunciando el siguiente acto. 

-Y ahora una de las actuaciones más esperadas de la noche. Nuestra querida Delegada nos deleitará con una canción. Usami Inoko.- El director se fue del escenario y apareció Inoko con los vitoreos y aplausos de todos los que estaban allí presentes. En la primera fila vio a sus padres y a Usagi y Misaki, todos mirándola con sonrisas, Misaki y la madre de Inoko con sonrisas de orejas a orejas, pero en cambio Usagi y su padre con sonrisas más prudentes. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos estaban en una misma sala sin lanzarse indirectas mutuamente. 

En cambio, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Kaji y aunque se miraron durante unos segundos, ella apartó la mirada enseguida. 

Se colocó en el centro del escenario y alumbrada con un solo foco, la música comenzó a sonar. 

Todos esperaron que cantase alguna canción dirigida a Kaji, pero se sorprendieron cuando cantó en su lugar aquella canción que ella había compuesto y demostrando en ese momento que lo sucedido con Kaji lo había superado con creces y su sonrisa había vuelto a ser la misma de la de siempre, capaz de alegrar el día de cualquiera con solo verla. 

En ningún momento abrió los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía lloraría, y no sólo al ver a su familia, sino al ver a Kaji con aquellos ojos azules sin vida. De igual manera, se sintió como nunca al cantar la canción, en paz, como si su magia estuviera en armonía por todo su cuerpo y esa canción fuera la única que pudiera controlarla, por lo menos durante aquellos minutos encima del escenario. 

Se sentía poderosa, sin ningún miedo para lo que estaba por venir, y aquello hacía que fuera de nuevo ella misma como nunca había sido. 

En aquella canción agradeció a todas las personas que formaban parte de su vida: su madre, Fujihiko, Usagi, Misaki, e incluso Haruhiko aunque apenas le dirija la palabra. También le agradecía a su Doctor, al que quiso desde el momento que la llevó a su primera aventura hasta el día de hoy, e incluso al nuevo Doctor que de vez en cuando aparecía en el balcón de su habitación y estiraba el brazo para llevarla a una nueva aventura o a ver auroras voreales en el espacio, quedándose los dos sentados en la puerta con las piernas flotando en el espacio y en silencio con sus brazos entrelazados. También le daba las gracias a sus amigos, los que la veían ahora mismo y las que están en sus respectivos reinos en el mar. Pero, también se las daba a Kaji, porque a pesar del daño que le pudo hacer, le dio el mejor tiempo de su vida estando a su lado. 

_It's never gonna end_

_Cause you're my real best friend_

_Baby I can touch the sky with you, ohh_

Cuando terminó la canción no pasó ni un segundo hasta que todo el auditorio se llenó de aplausos, silbidos, vitoreos y halagos. Inoko abrió los ojos por aquel recibimiento y miró a su familia, todos llorando, aunque Fujihiko y Usagi lo disimulaban un poco mientras que su madre y Misaki lo hacían sin ninguna vergüenza y empapando sus mejillas e incluso sus cuellos. 

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo y se fue de allí, con Kahoko que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. 

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has sabido brillar como haces siempre.- Las dos amigas se miraron. -Vuelves a ser tú.- 

-Vuelvo a ser yo.- Repitió Inoko en un susurro y mientras Kahoko hablaba con Len, Inoko se giró y miró al público, pero Kaji ya no estaba allí.

Cuando terminó su actuación, Kaji se fue de allí aprovechando los aplausos que estaba recibiendo ella. Esquivando a los alumnos que iban corriendo por el pasillo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al ático, recordando cada momento que había vivido con Inoko ahí arriba cuando aún eran pareja. Le dolía estar allí, pero era el único lugar no lleno de gente y donde podía estar en paz. Sentándose en el bordillo con sus pies hacia afuera, cerró los ojos, escuchando a lo lejos el barullo de gente, las risas y los vitoreos para los deportistas. 

-Creía que solo yo se relajaba aquí arriba.- Abrió los ojos y al girarse vio a Inoko detrás de él. Kaji se movió para irse, pero ella se adelantó. -No, quédate. Está bien que haya alguien más aquí.- Asintió levemente y se reincorporó, sintiendo a Inoko sentarse a su lado, aunque dejando un espacio entre ellos. 

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- La escuchó sonreír, pero no se atrevió a girar el cuello para verlo. 

-Todos esperaban que hiciera una canción dirigida hacia ti.- 

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- 

-No iba a tener sentido. Al fin y al cabo ya lo he superado.- Kaji no dijo nada. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Podía haber preguntado por el cuándo, pero eso no iba a responder lo que realmente quería saber. 

-No lo sé. Sencillamente... no lo sé. Ella llegó y nos empezamos a llevar muy bien y... sucedió.- 

-¿Te arrepentiste?- 

-Desde el primer momento.- Cuando cogió el valor, giró el cuello y vio a Inoko mirándole, pero sabía que esa vez era diferente. -¿Me sigues odiando?- 

-No. No hay motivos para odiarte ahora mismo. Al principio sí, pero... me di cuenta de que así es la vida.- 

-¿Y no podríamos intentarlo una vez más? Te prometo que yo...- Pero Inoko le cerró los labios con su índice y una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Y qué sentido tendría? Kaji... dejé de quererte hace tiempo, y sé que tú también. Si volviéramos juntos sería una relación sin sentimientos y eso no lo quiero ni para mí, y mucho menos para ti.- Y así, Kaji comenzó a llorar, a sacar todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando. Inoko le abrazó enseguida y se quedaron en esa posición durante largos minutos hasta que Kaji dejó de llorar y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. 

-Siempre te voy a querer.- Murmuró Kaji rodeándola con sus brazos. 

-Y yo a ti también.- Se miraron e Inoko por fin pudo ver que los ojos de Kaji volvían a mostrar su felicidad y su brillo característico. Volvía a ser él. 

Con tiernas sonrisas, juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del momento hasta que unas voces empezaron a llamar a Inoko, por lo que se separaron. 

-¿Vienes?- Le preguntó a Kaji, pero él negó con la cabeza. 

-Me quedaré un rato más aquí.- Inoko tan sólo sonrió. 

-Gracias, Kaji.-

-Gracias, Inoko.- Y ella se fue de allí con una sonrisa que no se borró por el resto del día. Y también pasó con Kaji.

** _Continuará..._ **

** _~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _Nota: la relación de Kaji e Inoko era algo que desde el primer momento que empecé a escribir la fic, no iba a ser algo en lo que fijarme para la historia, sino que las cosas pasarían muy rápido para así poder meter la auténtica trama. Tal vez podría haber escrito más sobre ellos dos y su relación, pero no le veía sentido hacerlo._ **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr25m7_h-CQ>

**Author's Note:**

> Este proyecto lo empecé a finales del 2011 y ha pasado por varios cambios a lo largo de los años. Con suerte, esta será la versión definitiva.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis de la misma manera que yo lo hago para vosotros.


End file.
